Reliving the past
by TwitterBug
Summary: Bella left five years ago after breaking up with Edward and having her friends turn on her. Now she's back and falling for Jasper. Can they move on from the past or will it ruin their future?
1. Returning Home

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

I was standing at the edge of the town's city limits. Having hitch hiked from the airport to give myself time to think. I hadn't stepped foot in this town for five years. The memories washed over me as I stood on the threshold. It was hell on my emotions. I had left this town in a hurry and had no plans to ever return. It had been the best time of my life up until that point. The day my world crashed at my feet. I would never forget the feeling of freedom I got as I packed my bag and crossed this imaginary line. It was enough to lift my spirit until now. Now I was back and I would have to face that drowning hell all over again. It occured to me as I stood , about to take that final step into my past , that I had been running for the past five years. I had never faced the problem , just buried it deep within myself. _Well , here goes nothing._

As my foot touched the first bit of land that fell inside Forks , I felt my mind wandering back to the last time I had stepped foot here. It had been five long years ago. Up until that point , life was amazing. I had the best friends a girl could ever ask for. Alice , Rose , Emmett , Jasper , and Edward. Hell , it hurt to think their names. We had been friends since diapers. Never apart , always worshiped. Then in high school it all changed. Our group got a little closer. We began dating each other. That was what resulted in my fleeing. Rose and Emmett were a perfect match. As was Alice and Jasper. _I wonder what happened with them after I left. No , I don't need to know._

Edward and I had been the last to start dating. Everyone swore we were a match made in heaven. Soul mates. That wasn't the case. We were polar opposites. I saw the truth , he was blind. I loved him , sure , but that's not always enough. We had dated up until we graduated. I knew that the time was coming when we would end. I made the decision. I took the first step. I could never have imagined the outcome. If I had , I would have gone back in time to change the whole thing. I do that in my dreams sometimes. If only it could really happen. That was the worst day of my life and now I had to come to terms with it.

The day I left I had no intention of ever returning. Fate had other plans. My father died , so here I am. Maybe I really needed this. I hadn't been in a relationship since and I needed to face my demons. Funny how that's what I call the best friends I ever had now. I found my way to Charlie's house. It stared down on me menacingly. This house held a lot of memories. The day my mother left and never looked back. The day I gave Edward my virginity. The day I packed up my life and never looked back. _Until now._ I gathered up my strength and unlocked the door to my past.

The house was the same as I remembered it. The living room held the same furniture. That weathered couch that I had spent countless hours on kissing Edward. The recliner that was Charlie's sanctuary. The flat screen that kept him in touch with Billy Black and his son , Jacob. Everything in this house held a memory. I just needed the strength to endure it. I slowly climbed the stairs to the one room that held the most memories. _My room._ This was where I had given a part of myself to Edward. A part that no one else could ever have.

The room hadn't changed either. Charlie had kept everything right where I left it the day I ran. Clothes I left behind were where I had thrown them. My bed was still unmade. It was a museum of my last moments in this room. It brought back every feeling I endured in that moment. I made my way to the bed and sat on the edge. _Could I really handle this?_ I really didn't know , but I could always go home again. It would take a few weeks to settle Charlie's affairs then I would be free again. I just needed to hang on until then.

I felt sad about the way I had left Charlie. Just a note saying I couldn't handle it anymore and that was that. I was gone and he was alone. Obviously he held onto the hope that I would be back. He worked and ate and lived for that moment. Now it had come and he never got to see it. He was gone and I was here. He had been shot on duty. They couldn't fix the damage and he was dead. A part of me was angry at myself that I let my issues steal these years with him. He would understand though. I doubt he really knew though. No one , but the six of us there that day know the truth of what happened. I hope no one ever does.

I walk through the empty house the rest of the day. Reliving the ghosts of my past. I've dealt with enough for today. I make an easy dinner then pick at it. The emotional roller coaster has reeked havoc on my appetite. I head to bed after seven rolls around. I'll need my rest in the next few weeks. I stop in front of my door. _Can I really sleep in that bed? No , I can't._ I turn and make my way to Charlie's room. This is hard to , but I'll take the lesser of two evils. I fall asleep in minutes , the day wearing on me. The night is filled with dreams I haven't had in three years. _Who knows what tomarrow will bring._

Edward's POV

I know she's back in town. We all did. She hadn't been here in five years. Since the day she turned her back on us and ran. That day was the worst I ever had. Now I'll have to deal with her again. I don't know if I'm ready to. She walked out on us. Me more than the rest of them. Hell , I haven't talked to them much either. Alice was easier. She was my sister. I can't ignore my family. Even though she was partly responsible for Bella running , I can't hate her. She didn't force her to run. I don't see Jasper much. Not since he and Alice split. I never understood the whole reason why , but who cares.

At least Emmett and Rose are still together. They made it last. They were married last year after they both graduated college. I still have a ways to go. Medical school takes a while. They both plan to open a garage in the fall. I'm actually happy that they have found their happiness. Alice wants to open a boutique. That girl and her fashion. Jasper is , well Jasper. He graduated a history major , but spends his time lost in music. He'd starve if he didn't have a hefty inheritance.

Now Bella's back. It's forced me to think about that day again. The pain of that day took a long time to deal with. I'm still not completely through it. She left me then she left town. It wouldn't have been so bad if Alice hadn't ganged up on her with Rose. They were taking my side , but that doesn't make it right. Sure she was telling me that we were over , but she wasn't being cruel about it. Rose and Alice were malicious with their defense of me. Then Charlie shows up at ten o'clock that night screaming _' where is she? '_ We had no clue what he was talking about. Then he laid it all out for us. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were all sitting around watching a movie. We figured that after she cooled down , Bella would be back around. When the doorbell rang , I thought she had come to her senses. I took my time answering. I figured she deserved it a little. Then the pounding on the door made me speed up. It was almost frantic. I threw open the door , about to make a rude comment to her about impatience when I found Charlie standing there. I immediately thought he was gonna kick my ass for upsetting her , even though she broke up with me._

_"Where the HELL is she?" he asked angrily._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked him._

_"Bella. Where did she go? I know she told you!" he screamed at me. His face was changing colors slightly._

_"What do you mean? I haven't seen her since she broke up with me and ran out the door." I told him honestly. He immediately changed from red to white. It scared me. I reached for him in case he fell over. He took a forceful step back , returning to the angry red._

_"Then it's your fault she's gone." he said as he looked at me._

_"What do you mean she's gone? She's probably angry and waiting to cool off before she comes home." I tried to reason with him._

_"No. She left. As in she left town. She left this on the table." he said as he thrust the note in my hand. There it was in black and white. Her last words to him so he wouldn't think she was dead._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was the last anyone heard from her. Charlie never spoke another word to me. He always looked for her though. He never found a thing as far as I know. Alice had felt bad , but that was the extent of it. After a while she seemed to forget her. I never could. I'd lay awake at night and wonder if she was still alive. Jasper was never the same towards me after that day. It may have contributed to the end of his relationship with Alice. Emmett took a long time to come around. We still aren't exactly the same , but we're better than me and Jasper. Rose showed her true colors. She had never really liked Bella. I wonder how they'll deal with her being back. _Me._ Well , I still love her. I know I have a lot of shit to apologize for. Shit that they don't even know about. Sometimes I felt bad when they would talk about it. They didn't know about the other girl , but I couldn't bring myself to tell them that she was justified in ending it with me. _Hell , she didn't even know about her_. Things just got so out of control that day. Now I have a chance to make it up to her. I really want to.

Jasper's POV

I can't believe that after all this time she's back. After that day I assume she hates us all. Even if I didn't play a part in it , I'm still to blame. I didn't stand up for her. I haven't even been able to be around Edward anymore. Alice...well Alice was a lost cause. I couldn't be with her after what she did that day. Yelling at her was bad enough. Then she had to hit her. It was the godfather of all punches. None of us even helped Bella. We just watched her turn and walk away from us. It was three months after she left when I had had enough of the shit coming out of Alice's mouth about her. She really didn't care that her best friend of years could be dead. I had to end it.

The years after she left I always thought about her. Wondered if she was alright. Edward was a real dick. Then Charlie was killed and I knew that if she was alive , she'd have to come back. Now she was here. I had thought about what I would say to her if she ever returned and now I would have to put it to good use. _That's if she lets me._ I wouldn't blame her if she never even looked at any of us. I just want to tell her how sorry I am that I never helped her. It was never any of our business , but Alice and Rose had to step in. Emmett and I could only look on in shock as Alice hit her. Sometimes I don't know how I ever loved her or how Rose and I could ever be related. She had laughed right in her face when Alice decked her. _I just hope she'll hear me out._

Alice's POV

I can't believe she had the nerve to come back. After all these years. She doesn't deserve to come back and disrupt our lives. She ran and she should have stayed gone. I felt bad the first few months , but then I would think of what she had done to my brother. That pissed me off more and more. Finally we just stopped talking about her. The last time she was mentioned was when I was arguing with Jasper. He wondered if she was alive and I was so pissed I told him I didn't care. That was the last day we were together. We all went off to college and returned different people.

The thing that pisses me off even more is I can see how much my brother still cares for her. If I see her I won't hesitate to deck her ass again. She broke his heart then ran like a coward. The whole thing was fucked. She thought she was better than all of us. That wouldn't have bothered me if she hadn't ripped Edward's heart out. The look on his face when we walked in was unbearable. She probably just wanted out so she could be with someone else. The whole thing gets my blood boiling._ She better watch her back._

Rosalie's POV

She had returned. Yippie! **Not**. I know Alice's gonna be pissed. She was always pissed whenever Bella came up. She didn't like what she had done to Edward. That jackass still loves the little slut. I don't understand why. I never liked her , but I dealt with her cause the rest of them did. Now she's back to stir up trouble. _Hell , maybe I'll bitch slap her this time._ I know she was the reason Jasper broke up with Alice. I swear I love my brother , but he can be an idiot sometimes.

As long as this doesn't cause problems with me and Emmet it'll be fine. After I get in my hit of course. She was never anything special so I don't know why everyone has to make a big deal about her being back. Hell , she's probably married or knocked up by now. _That'll_ put a damper on Eddie's mood. I never knew why he loved her so much. He's just an idiot. Either way I'm getting my hit in. For the problems she caused between us.

Emmett's POV

I can't wait to see my lil sis. If she even talks to me. That day sucked for all of us. In truth we should never had been involved. It was between her and Edward. Things were never the same after she left. I always wondered if she thought about any of us. She must have. I missed her over the years. It's strange how all those years of friendship were washed away in a moment. The tipping point for her had to have been Alice hitting her. Then Rose had to laugh. I could see the tears forming in her eyes as we all turned on her.

Even if me and Jasper didn't do anything I think that was the point. We didn't stop them or say a word. It ate Jazz up inside. We were never the same after she was gone. She seemed to have been the glue that held us all together. Sure , me and Rose are still together and she hangs out with Alice a lot , but the rest of us are scattered. I still talk to Edward , but it's not the same. Me and Jasper are closer , but he never even says a word to Edward. He hasn't said much to Alice either. I think he only talks to Rose because she's family. I hope that little squirt will let me apologize for not being there for her. She was always like my sister and I abandoned her like an ass in her time of need. _Maybe tomarrow._


	2. Confrontation

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

I awoke the next day , dreading this day more than yesterday. Today was Charlie's funeral. It added to the stress of being in this town again and I knew I would probably have to face at least one of the people I ran from. I took a shower , trying to let the hot water relax the tension in my muscles. It worked as well as it could. Getting out I wrapped the towel around me and walked back into the room to get dressed. After sliding the black skirt up and the black blouse , I fixed my hair in a simple bun. Leaving off the make-up , seeing how tears and make-up don't mix. I opted to skip breakfast and sat in Charlie's seat at the table in the kitchen , waiting for Billy and Jacob to come. They had offered to be my support for the day and I couldn't refuse.

The doorbell rang , pulling me back to reality. I answered the door to find an aged Billy in his wheelchair and Jacob standing behind him. It had been so long since I had seen either of them I had to take in their appearance. Billy wore his graying hair almost the same as he had done years ago. His face had gained more lines , but he still had that air of ancient wisdom. Jacob had changed to. His hair was longer and the deep black against his russet colored skin was enough to make any girl swoon. His black eyes had gained wisdom , but they didn't hold the same amount as Billy's. He had gotten taller , which was amazing seeing how he was taller than I was years ago. He seemed to have shot up in the past five years , towering over me now. They both offered me a small smile.

"It's good to see you , Bella" Billy said.

"You too. Billy , Jacob. Won't you come in?" I asked politely. I stepped back , allowing them access.

We talked for the next hour about the good times with Charlie. Billy never brought up the years that I was gone and I was greateful for that. When the hour was up it was time to head to the Cemetary. We crawled into Billy's old red truck and Jacob drives to the only cemetary in town. When we parked I had to calm my nerves. Half the town was arriving and I knew my time was at an end. I had to face them. I knew it was impossible to escape them forever. I took one last calming breath and stepped out of the car. We walked to the line of chairs designated for family. Jacob and Billy were the closest thing to family I had now. We took our seats and waited for the priest to start.

I dared to look around at the crowd gathering. I recognized a lot of the people that were standing around my father's casket. They had varying expressions on their faces. Some looked at my sympathetically. Others looked pissed that I was here or had left in the first place. Then my eyes landed on them. All of them stood together , but you could see that the lines were drawn between them. It made me curious , but I quickly squashed that. Each of their faces were easy to read.

Edward had a look of regret mixed with sadness and longing. I really didn't know what to make of it. Alice was obviously pissed and Rose shared that thought. Emmett looked torn between his loyalty towards Rose and his excitement at my pressence. Jasper was looking at me with a strange expression that I couldn't recognize. It was puzzling , but I pushed it aside. The priest began and recaptured my attention. I had followed Charlie's request that he be buried without much of a fuss over him. The priest talked briefly about the sadness of losing a life like his. We prayed and then the police force did their bit. The 21 gun salute. Jacob wrapped an arm around me in comfort. Each shot rang out causing me to jump. The tears that I had been holding back , fell effortlessly. When it was over we headed back to the house for the wake.

I was in the middle of serving the people in the house with food or drink when the door bell rang again. I went to answer it and was frozen in shock. There stood the five people that I wished to avoid. Edward looked hesitant to be here. Alice and Rose looked unconcerned to be in my presence. Emmett looked hopeful and Jasper looked apologetic. I stood there waiting for them to find words , but none of them seemed to be able to open their mouths. In order to avoid a scene I swung the door all the way open and turned and walked away.

I spent as much time by Jacob as I could. I knew the calm couldn't last forever and I was correct. I was in the kitchen downing a shot of Tequila when I felt someone enter the room. Slowly I put the glass down and poured myself another. I knew that whoever it was , I would be needing it. With new found resolve , I turned around to face my audience. There stood Edward in all his glory. He hadn't changed much. He still had that bronze hair in the ' just had sex ' style that he achieved effortlessly. The same deep green eyes that could make your knees turn to jello. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello , Bella." he said in that velvet voice.

"You really want to do this again?" I asked him in as level a voice as I could.

"I want to apologize."he said as if that would make it all better.

"I don't need it. I left you. I don't care." I said as I went to leave. He held out his hands to stop me.

"I do need to do it. There are things that I never told you." he said. _This was new._ Even though I was curious , I didn't want to hear it.

"It doesn't matter. The past is the past." I told him and went to leave again. He stopped me once again.

"You need to know that there was another women. For six months before you broke up with me." he told me like he was telling me the time. I was shocked and pissed. I had ended things and got punched in the face for that. He was a cheating bastard and they sided with him. I could feel the anger building in me. _They must have known , right?_ That thought pissed me off even more. He was looking at me , waiting for my response. I was about to give it to him when everyone else burst into the kitchen. Alice and Rose looked even more pissed off , only this time it wasn't directed at me. They must have heard him.

"You mean to tell me that I hit her for hurting you and _you_ had been cheating the whole time?" Alice yelled at him.

"I..." he started , but was cut off by Rose.

"You pompous ass! We took your side and she was the one in the right." she screamed at him.

"I didn't..." he started again , but was stopped when Jasper hit him square in the nose. Everyone seemed a little shocked at the sudden act of violence from him.

"You stupid piece of _shit_. She left and the whole time it wasn't even her fault. She missed her last years with her father because we abandoned her and she was the one that needed the support. You had five years to tell us and you kept your fucking mouth shut!" Jasper screamed at him and hit him again. He backed off and looked straight at me with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did. I should have stood up for you , but I didn't. I'm sorry for that." he said and turned and walked out the door , slamming it as he went.

Everyone else stood staring after him in shock. Then they turned and began talking over each other , trying to tell me they were sorry. I couldn't handle it anymore. I snapped. It shouldn't have taken a revelation to make them see they were wrong.

"Get out of my house." I said in a quiet voice. They looked at me like they were gonna protest.

"Get out of my house now!" I said louder. Everyone , but Edward turned and walked out. He stood there looking at me.

"Look , I..." he started , but I had had enough.

**"GET THE FUCK OUT , NOW.** Before I have Jacob throw you out on your ass." I screamed at him. At the mention of his name , Jacob walked into the kitchen and stood next to me menacingly. Edward took the hint and walked out. As soon as the door shut behind him , I collapsed against Jacob. He had always been my rock and we fell into our old routine. He carried me to Charlie's bed and went downstairs to deal with the people left stunned by the scene. It was to much emotion for me. I fell asleep dreaming of Jasper defending me from Edward.

Jasper's POV

I couldn't believe it when I saw her for the first time since that day. She was beautiful. She had grown up in her time away. She was skinnier than before , but it worked for her. Her curves had become more defined and her beauty had gotten even more intense. It stirred feelings in me that I had never had before. She was a goddess. When the funeral was over Edward had demanded that we go to her house. I knew why he wanted to go. He still loved her. When she opened the door I had to contain the gasp that threaten to escape at seeing her up close. I noticed the rings under her eyes that looked like she had missed days of sleep. It was obvious that it was for more than the past few days.

She had stood , taking us all in then simply walked away. It was a wonderful gesture on her part. It pissed queen bee one and two off. They walked around waiting till she was alone. Edward wanted to speak with her with the hope that he would say a few nice words and she would forgive him. He was a stupid ass. She would never be swayed by his actions. I felt the feelings that she inflamed in me. I had no idea what she was doing to me. It was like she had enchanted me. It was obvious that she was attractive , but it wasn't like she would ever think of _me_ like _that._ It was the cold , hard truth. Then she gave Edward his opening. He followed her into the kitchen and Alice couldn't help eavesdropping.

I was content to wait for her to throw him out on his ass. Rose was uninterested with the events. Emmett was trying to hide his excitement at her return. I was deep in thought over the way she made me feel when Alice came running back into the room. She was pissed. I was unconcerned. Then she let those words fall out her mouth and I was enraged. _He had **CHEATED** on her?!?!_ This was to much. She had left him and we had sided with him , either conciously or not. He had been at fault the whole time. _Oh god , we had abandoned her for his unfaithful ass! _I wondered briefly if she had known.

Once we were in the kitchen the girls launched into his ass. I was stewing in my anger while he was attempting to explain , but they kept cutting him off. I took a look at her and it crashed down on me. The whole thing and every feeling that I had swirling around me. I lost it I hit him. Then after I spoke my mind , I hit him again. I told her how sorry I was and left. I couldn't face her after the truth of that day was running through me. She was hurting now , I knew that for sure. Even if Edward's revelation about his indiscretions hadn't thrown her in the pit , the truth that we had left her when she needed us was enough to do it.

They began calling me as soon as I hit the road. I turned my phone off , figuring that they could go to hell. I drove for hours on end , thinking about Bella. She was stunning and I couldn't help imagining her at my side. Then the truth of the situation would crash on me. She would never forgive me. The thoughts were running through my mind at break neck speed. I finally came home. If she wants to see me , she will come find me. I won't make her anymore uncomfortable. My friends had done that enough. Serves them right , though. Maybe tomarrow I'll run into her. I fell asleep dreaming of her beautiful face , forgiveness written clear as day across it. It was the sweetest dream I have ever had.

Edward's POV

I had told her the truth. She threw me out of course. It wasn't like I expected her to forgive me right away. I just needed to give her time. She would come around. Maybe if I sent her flowers she would understand the truth behind my apology. That seemed like a good idea. I'd do it in the morning. I was laying here in my bed thinking about the day that I had had. The most surprising thing had been that Jasper had hit me. I know he was upset that I had lied to them , but _damn._ I don't think I deserved all that. Bella didn't even hit me even though she had the chance.

_Bella._ She was astonishing. She had become even more beautiful. Her hair was longer and the hints of red were more prominent. Her eyes were the same deep pools of chocolate. Her body had become more defined and even more irresistible. She was all women now. The things that I could do to that body when she forgave me...**DAMN.** Now I just need her to forgive me. I fell asleep thinking of the things that we would do once I had her back.

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe it. My brother had_ lied_ to me. Even if he had lied to the rest of them , he could have told me. I felt like shit for the first time in five years. Now I knew that I had hit her for doing the right thing. The hate I was feeling towards Edward was great , but the hate I felt for myself was greater. I had to make it up to her. She never deserved that.

Rose's POV

Sure , I was pissed that he had done that then lied to us. That didn't mean that I was suddenly loving Bella. Sure , I felt bad for her and bad about what I had done , but it didn't change my feelings. I have no idea what was going on with my idiotic brother. I knew that he had been concerned for her all these years , but to actually hit Edward. That was crazy. Over Bella no less. Oh , well. I curled into Emmett and drifted off to sleep to dream of the new pumps coming out soon.

Emmett's POV

That ass! He had cheated on her then had the nerve to let us believe that she was the bad guy. I got to hand it to Jasper though. That hit was , wow. He deserved that after the shit that's gone down over the years. I felt bad for Bells. She missed the last five years because of us. We didn't even know the truth and we had chosen the wrong person to back. I wonder sometimes how we all got to this point in our lives. We had been so close , but now we all lived different lives. Then we drew lines between us. Once inseperable , now we were hard to force together. Poor Bells was stuck in the middle. She was an island surrounded by the rest of us. Now I knew that I needed to make things right between us. I fell asleep with Rose wrapped around me to dream of ways to make things right again.

Author- so do you like?

Reader- yeah...

A- do you want more?

R- yes please...

A- know what you need to do?

R- what...?

A- see that little button at the bottom _(bats eyelashes)_

R- yes...

A- push it!_ (pouts)_ please...


	3. A Second Chance , Maybe

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

The next morning came way to fast for my liking. I had spent the night dreaming of Jasper. It was the best night's sleep I had had since I came back. Even if the subject matter was slightly odd. I just gave into the idea that it was because he had hit Edward yesterday. Either way I had no real desire to crawl out of bed. Yesterday had been hard. First the funeral then the confrontation with my so-called _' friends. ' _That was eventful. I had thought that I had known everything about Edward years ago. I guess I was way off on my assessment of his character. He was an even bigger ass than I thought. I was still struggling to wrap my head around the fact that he had cheated on me.

Reluctantly I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. _Nothing like scalding hot water to relax away the stress._ I washed my hair and got dressed for the day. I was in the middle of eating a granola bar and reading the newspaper , when the phone rang. I swallowed quickly , choking slightly , before I answered it.

"Hello.." I said trying not to hack up a lung.

"Hey , Bells." Jacob said. Of course it would be Jacob. He had always looked after me so I should have been expecting this call.

"Hey , Jake. What are you up to today?" I asked.

"Well , I wanted to know how you were doing and to invite you down to La Push." he stated. I considered his offer for a minute and figured why not.

"I'm fine Jake. And I would love to come down. What time? I have to go get some grub before I starve while I'm here." I told him.

"Well , just come down after you take care of that. I'll see you then." he said.

"Ok. Bye , Jake." I told him.

"Bye , Bells." he said and hung up.

I finished my breakfast and coffee and made a list. I grabbed the keys to Charlie's old truck and headed for the grocery store. The drive didn't take long and I was cruising through the isles when I ran into the one person I thought I could stand to see. Jasper. He was looking at me like he didn't know what to do. I took a minute to take in his appearance. He was dressed more casual today. The jeans he wore rode low on his hips and his shirt was tight in all the right places. I had to stop myself from ogling him any further. He looked rather nervous that he had run into me , so I figured I could help him out.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hi..." he replied.

It was awkward silence for a few seconds after that when I realized I should thank him for yesterday. _It had been rather entertaining._

"Thank you for yesterday." I said blushing slightly.

"You don't need to thank me. He deserved worse than that." Jasper stated.

"Well , it was overdue. And it was rather amusing." I told him , earning a laugh from him.

"I suppose it was. So how have you been?" he asked awkwardly.

"Good. Nothing really exciting." I lied. The years had been miserable , but I didn't want to lay that on him. Yes , he was partly responsible , but I felt that he had made up for that a little when he stood up for me yesterday. Any of the others would have heard what they had put me through.

"That's good. About the same here. Would you...um...never mind." he said nervously. It intrigued me.

"Would I what? You can ask me anything." I surprised myself by confessing. He seemed to have a strange effect on me. Like I wanted him near. It was like a slight pull I felt towards him. I pushed the thought away.

"Would you like to go to dinner or something? Just to catch up , I mean. I understand if you don't. It was probably rude to even ask." he rambled nervously. I was slightly surprised. Did I want to go? It would mean discussing the past. Was I ready to forgive any of them? Edward was a definite no , as were Rose and Alice. Jasper and Emmett had been mere bystanders. _Maybe they deserved a chance_. I smiled at the thought that I could salvage at least one friendship.

"I would like that very much." I said , putting his mind at ease. He smiled at my words.

"I'll call you tomarrow with details?" he asked.

"That sounds fine." I said , smiling right back at him. We said our goodbyes and I continued my shopping.

After getting enough food to sustain me through my stay , I headed down to La Push to see Jake. The house they lived in hadn't changed much. It looked like Billy had put Jake to work cleaning it up. There was a new coat of paint on the house and the garage. I remembered all the times I had tripped in that damn place. It was a mine field for me. As soon as I pulled to a stop and cut the engine , Jake was running out the door. He opened my door and picked me up into a bone crushing hug. He finally set me down.

It was amazing how fast we returned to our old hobby. He was rebuilding another car and I was watching and telling him all that had happened since I had left. The conversation turned to the previous day's events and he briefly warned me. It was obvious that I was gonna forgive the asshole , but Jake needed reassurance. We talked for hours about everything and nothing. He filled me in on his new girlfriend , Leah. I told him about my failed attempts at dating. It was like the good 'ol days again. The only thing I skipped was the year in college that had left me worse off than the whole Edward and Alice situation had. I never really told anyone about that and had no desire to change that. After hours of talking and joking , I decided to call it a day and drove home to make some dinner and go to bed. I thought about Jasper as I laid there , trying to find the sleep that always seemed to elude me. I wondered what he was thinking of.

Jasper's POV

I couldn't believe my own luck. I had run into Bella in the grocery store and unbelievably she had talked to me. I have no idea why I voiced my desire to take her to dinner , but I was exceedingly happy that she had accepted. After I had left her , the panic set in. I had no clue where to take her or what we would talk about. I knew that at some point the past would need to be discussed , but I really didn't want that to be the main topic when we went out. I was curious about the past five years , but wasn't really sure she cared to share those. I didn't even have anyone I could ask for advice.

The whole thing was gonna drive me insane. I still hadn't spoken to anyone and they had finally got the message that I had no desire to speak to them. Although it took them to two in the morning. So far none of them had bothered me today , but I knew it wouldn't last. I spent the remainder of the day alternating between thoughts of Bella and freaking out about taking her out. Finally , I decided on planning said date and worrying about it later. I figured the new restaurant in Port Angeles was a good choice and made the reservations for the next night. That held the promise that we wouldn't run into the rest of them.

I decided to call Bella in the morning to let her know of our plans. I was actually looking forward to it after I made up my mind. After I had finished my dinner , the doorbell rang , interrupting my thoughts about Bella. I opened the door , surprised to find Edward standing there sporting two black eyes. It was a little hard to contain my laughter , but I managed. He looked uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah , we need to talk." he said angrily. Sure , I figured he'd be pissed that I hit him , but I had every right.

"About?" I prodded , eager to get it over with.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" he asked.

"You lied to us and her. We took your side and it was all lies. You had plenty of chances to come clean and you didn't." I told him. He was really pissing me off.

"That was between me and Bella. Hopefully she will forgive me and we can work this out." he said. That really pissed me off , but I refrained from hitting him again.

"She won't. Why do you even care? You obviously didn't care when you were cheating on her." I pointed out. He looked at me like I was the slow one.

"I love her. Just like I did then. Tanya was a mistake." he said.

"Well , what do you want from me?" I asked eager to have this conversation over already.

"I was hoping that if she talked to you , you could convince her to hear me out." he said. He had really lost his mind if he thought I was gonna do that.

"No. I won't ask her to do that." I told him.

"You sound like you're gonna be speaking with her in the near future." he said suspiciously._ Damn!_

"Yes , I will be." I told him. No point in lying. He looked like he didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed.

"When?" he asked.

"We're going to dinner tomarrow night." Take that Eddie-boy! He settled on pissed then. He even pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What?!?!?" he finally managed to get out. **That was it.** I was tired of this and I didn't need to justify anything to him.

"We're going to dinner , no I won't help you. Now goodnight!" I said and slammed the door in his face before he could say another word. He tried in vain to get me to open up for ten minutes before he gave up. The whole conversation had me in a shitty mood so I gave up and went to bed.

Edward's POV

_He was taking her to dinner!!_ That was unacceptable. _Why would she want to go with him? _It didn't make sense. **AHHH!!!!** The whole thing was pissing me off. _Wait , he couldn't like her could he?_ No , that's not it. I tried to push the whole thing out of my mind. I needed to relieve the all the stress that was weighing on me. I thought for a minute before it came to me. Tanya. She was good at that. I got in my car and drove to her house.

After the meaningless fuck , I went home. I thought about how exactly I was gonna get Bella to hear me out as I lay in bed. The whole thing was complicated. The fact that she was willing to give Jasper a shot was making me see red. That ass didn't deserve to be around her. Hadn't she seen the display of violence from him? Maybe she has some sick fascination with that type of person. He always was a little short tempered. I should try to get her to listen to me tomarrow. If not I could always follow them on their date. Then I could see what he's up to.

Hell , I could ask Alice for help , but she hasn't spoken to me since I revealed the truth about Tanya. I think it pissed her off that I was wrong back then and she took it out on Bella. It's about time she felt bad for hitting her. Rose couldn't care either way. She made that fact well known. Emmett might hear me out. We are slightly closer than me and Jasper. Maybe I can convince him to help me. Either way she has to talk to me eventually. I think I'll pay him a visit tomarrow. I wonder when shit got so complicated between all of us. It used to be so much easier. I glanced at the clock and decided I had thought about this enough for one night and drifted off to sleep.

YOU KNOW YOU WANNA PUSH THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE... YOU CAN'T DENY IT... IT'S TEMPTING YOU , LIKE MILK CHOCOLATE... SO GIVE IN...


	4. Date With My Past

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

I had dreams of Edward last night. He was with Jasper and he was harassing us. He seemed jealous. Like he actually expected me to love him instead. _Wait , instead of what , Jasper?_ That was slightly odd , but I pushed it away. My dream had reverted back to that day. The whole thing played over again like a movie stuck on repeat. The words I spoke to Edward and the rest of them coming in at the end of our fight. The way that Alice had reacted to the news.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was standing in front of Edward with my back to the door. He was staring at me like I had three heads. I had just told him that we no longer worked right. We were no longer made for each other , we had become two different people._

_"Why , Bella? Why?" he screamed at me._

_"I told you." I said calmly._

_At that moment the door flew open , almost hitting me. Alice bounced in followed by the rest of them. Jasper was last and closed the door behind him. I wanted to leave then , but Alice caught sight of our faces and posture , knowing that something was off._

_"What's wrong you guys?" she asked , bringing it to the others attention. I looked pleadingly at Edward , hoping that he wouldn't say a word._

_"She's breaking up with me." Edward said giving me a dark look , like he was enjoying my discomfort._

_**"WHAT?!?!"** she screeched , moving to stand next to him. Rose took up a stance on his other side as Emmett and Jasper stood uncomfortably behind them._

_"We're not working anymore , Alice. It's time." I said simply._

_"Oh...that's rich , Bella." Rose said. I was slightly taken aback by their actions._

_"It's the right thing to do. Would you prefer I drag him along?" I asked them. Jasper and Emmett exchanged a look. I was ready to leave even more._

_"You bitch!" Alice screeched at me. Then she took a step forward and cocked her arm back , letting it fly into my face. I felt the impact on my nose. She returned to her original position as I tried to see through the pain induced tears. No one said a word or moved to comfort me. I turned and walked out the door. I have no idea how I made it home with my impaired sight , but I did. I packed my clothes , wrote a note to Charlie and left them all behind._

_END FLASHBACK_

I shook the dream off. Coming back to the present. I never liked reliving that day. It was inevitable since I returned to this hell hole. I suddenly remembered that I had a dinner date with Jasper today. He was supposed to let me know the details sometime today. I was nervous about it. I knew we would be diving into the past head first. That would probably bring about more dreams later. As I was thinking about the whole ordeal the phone rang. I ran to the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Hey , Bella." Jasper's voice floated through the phone.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good. You?" he replied.

"I'm fine. So what's up?" I asked.

"I made a reservation for tonight at seven. Can I pick you up at six fifteen?" he asked.

"That sounds great." I answered.

"Okay. I'll see you then." he said.

"Alright. Bye , Jasper." I told him.

"Bye , Bella." he said as he hung up.

That gave me time to fill. I had no plans today so I figured a day of rest was in order. I spent the rest of the day laying around and relaxing for the events later. At five thirty I took a shower and put on the only nice dress I own. A sleek , black dress that came up mid-thigh. It wasn't crudely low-cut , but it was flattering. I put on a nice pair of flats and a little make-up. I was finishing my hair when the door bell rang. I made my way down the stairs , tripping slightly on the last step. I reached the door and opened it to find the last person I wanted to see there. _Edward._

"What do you want?" I asked , annoyed.

"I need to talk to you. " he said.

"Well , I don't care so spit it out and leave." I told him.

"Look , I know that I messed up , but you also gave up on us. I'm sorry that I never stopped Alice , but she was so fast. The others should never have stood by and not said a word. I'm sorry about Tanya. I want you to be able to forgive me. Tell me what I can do to get you to forgive me." he spit out in a flash. I was so pissed off , but I refused to let this make me bitter to Jasper later. I took a deep breath and told him all the things wrong with that statement.

"I know you messed up , but I don't give a damn. Yes , I broke up with you , but for valid reasons apparently. The others don't need you speaking for them. As for me forgiving you? **Fuck you!** Now I have a date , so go home , Edward." I told him. Trying to shut the door , he put his foot in the way at the last minute.

"Bella. I know about your date. Jasper , really? Could you do any worse? Or is that why you left me back then?" he accused.

"No , it's not. I ran into him and he offered dinner to catch up. He's at least better than you when it comes to listening. Now let go of my door and go the **HELL** home!" I spat at him. Just then I heard breaks squeak slightly and looked past Edward to find Jasper climbing out of his truck. _Great!_

"Doing all right , Bella?" he asked taking in the situation. Edward glared at him as he walked up the steps.

"Yeah , Jasper. Edward was just leaving , weren't you , _Edward?"_ I said turning to glare at him.

"Sure. _Have fun."_ he said as he turned and walked to his Volvo. We watched as he sped down the road. I breathed a little sigh of relief. I turned my attention to Jasper.

"Sorry. I thought it was you before I opened the door." I told him. He smiled at me , easing my discomfort.

"That's fine. He came to see me last night about helping him get you back. I had to slam the door in his face before he got the point.:" Jasper said. That was slightly unnerving , but I decided to focus on the present.

"Shall we?" I asked. He nodded and walked me to his car. He opened the door for me and climbed in. We drove in silence to Port Angeles. He pulled up to a nice looking restaurant. He again opened the door for me and we walked in. The waitress focused her sight on Jasper and lead us to a table. That made me feel jealous , that wasn't right. She took our drink order and walked off. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So , how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine. I was lazy all day." I told him. He laughed quietly.

"That must have been nice. I had to clean my house. I think something was growing in there." he joked.

"Okay. So what do you do now?" I asked. The waitress brought our drinks and took our order.

"I really just play open mike nights. Not much work for a history major." he said. That seemed true enough. I remembered that he had quite the inheritance to live off of.

Jasper's POV

She looked like she was thinking over how I lived without working. She must have remembered the inheritance. I really wanted to hear about her life since she left us. I decided to put it off a little while longer.

"So how about you?" I asked.

"Oh , I edit novels. I work for a publisher. It's actually entertaining." she said with a smile.

"What makes it so entertaining?" I asked , intrigued.

"Every once in a while we get adult novels. Some of the ones I've edited were _hilariously_ bad." she said as she giggled. That seemed funny even without knowing what was in the novel.

"Well , at least it doesn't get boring. Have you been doing that since you left?" I asked , broaching the subject slightly. She shifted a little , but smiled still.

"I started about a year ago. Before that I was at college." she said.

"What college did you go to?" I asked.

"A small university in Texas." she said simply.

"That must have been nice." I said. A dark look flashed across her face , but I didn't mention it. She just nodded. The waitress brought our dinner and we started in on it. After we had both finished I resumed our conversation.

"What have you been doing since you left?" I asked delicately.

"Not much. School , work. Usual stuff." she answered.

"No friends to go to wild parties or a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Never really cared to have any friends and I didn't really date." she said and that looked flashed again when she mentioned boyfriends. I decided it was worth a try to ask about it.

"Bad experience?" I asked.

"Yeah. Something like that. So how about you?" she turned the conversation quickly.

"Well , if you ever want to talk about it I'm here. But no , no girls." I told her.

"And you used to be such the lady killer. They followed you like a religion. And thank you , I'll remember that." she told me. Laughing about the joke about my high school fan club.

"Well , there are plenty of them still following , but I want someone who has a personality. Not just some one night stand with an airhead." I told her truthfully.

"That sounds reasonable." she said.

"Yeah. So are you ready to go , you must have things to do tomarrow?" I asked. I didn't want to make her tired if she had business to attend to the next day.

"Yeah. I have to meet with Charlie's lawyer in the morning." she told me. I flagged down a waiter walking by and asked for the check. He looked at Bella longer than was proper. It sent a thrill of jealousy through me. That seemed inappropriate. _She wasn't mine._ When our waitress walked up with our check I noticed that a look passed over Bella's face as the waitress stared , unabashed at me. I never looked away from Bella. We walked to the car after paying and I drove to her house.

I was a proper gentleman and walked her to her door where we stood awkwardly. Bella grabbed the key that was hidden in the eave above the door and unlocked the door , then replaced it. She turned to me then and I was frantic. _What was I to do?_ Kiss her on the cheek seemed fine. I just hoped that she didn't deck me.

"I had fun. We should get together again." she said quietly. A blush spread slowly across her face. It was cute.

"Definately. Next time you decided the details." I told her. The idea of seeing her again was thrilling. I couldn't help thinking about how _wrong_ of a way I wanted her. She wouldn't go for that , but I could deal with just being friends.

"That sounds good. I'll let you know." she blushed again and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. We grew quiet again. I figured that it was time to call it a night.

"Goodnight , Bella." I said and I leaned down to place a small , light kiss on her cheek. When I pulled back she was the darkest shade yet.

"Goodnight , Jasper." she said and gave me a light peck on the cheek before opening the door and disappearing inside. I stood there slightly stunned for a minute then got in my truck and left. I went to bed when I got home and dreamed of feather light kisses from an Angel with soft lips.

Edward'sPOV

I went to her house and she actually yelled at me. Then that traitor of a friend showed up. _Why should he be forgiven before me?_ We were closer then he was with her. They never really spent that much time together back then , yet he is the one forgiven first. That doesn't make much sense. Her face had lifted when he pulled up. _Did that mean that she liked him?_ It was driving me crazy. I drove home and dropped my car off. I walked back to Bella's after I was sure they were gone.

I let myself in using the key above the door. The first place I went was her room. I spent a lot of time in that room in my teens. We had made love on that very same bed. That was her first time. I never told her that I had slept with Tanya two days earlier. I don't think I will after the way the last bit of information was received. I looked around. It seemed like she didn't sleep here. I walked to Charlie's room. The bed looked slept in. So she was sleeping here. _Wonder why?_

Her clothes were strung around the room. Must have been when she was looking for that dress she wore tonight. _Damn , that dress._ **So hot!** I picked up a shirt and brought it to my nose. _Ahh._ She still smelled the same. That floral scent. Like Freesia and Lavender. I laid on the bed in her old room. Letting the memories wash over me and inhaling that delicious scent of hers I grew hard. I freed my straining erection from the confines of my jeans. With the memory of our times in this bed floating through my head and her scent swirling with it , I started jerking my dick. The feeling was amazing. It didn't take long before I was done for. My cum shot out with a whimper escaping my lips. I cleaned up in the bathroom and returned the shirt. It was then I heard Jasper's truck pull up. I ran out the back door and home. That's where I am now reliving the best part of the night. It won't be long before Jasper fucks up and I'll sweep in to comfort her. _Then she'll be mine._

YOU KNOW YOU WANNA PUSH THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE... YOU CAN'T DENY IT... IT'S TEMPTING YOU , LIKE MILK CHOCOLATE... SO GIVE IN...


	5. Flowers and Confessions

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Edward's POV

I decided that today I would try to get Alice and Rose back on my side. One of them at least. I would need the help to get Bella to see reason. I figured that the way to Alice's forgiveness would be a shopping spree marathon. I dressed for the day and headed to her house in the Volvo. I knocked on the door , hoping she would let me apologize instead of slamming the door in my face. I heard her walking to the door and a second later it swung open to reveal her glaring at me.

"What do you want , Edward?" she asked coldly.

"I want to apologize to you for lying about Tanya and for making you hurt for hitting Bella that day." I told her. She stared at me. Attempting to see dishonesty in my apology. Finally she saw the truth in my statement and opened the door wider , inviting me in.

"I don't forgive you completely , but I'm fine with allowing you to prove it to me." she said , taking a seat on the couch.

"Thank you for that. You won't regret it. Now , how bout I make it up to you and take you shopping and treat you to a day at the spa?" I asked. Anything to get me in her good graces. Her eyes bugged out like I had given her a million bucks , tax free.

"That sounds like a great way to make up for your behavior." she said before she ran up the stairs to get ready.

I spent twelve hours shopping with Alice. When that girl gets going there is no stopping her. We would still be there if all the stores hadn't closed. She was closer to being over the incident and that meant I was closer to having her helping me. I bid her goodnight and told her I would be there in the morning for her spa day. I had a good feeling , that after tomarrow , I would be back on her good side enough to enlist her help. I was one day closer to being with Bella. My heart soared and my mind went into full-on fantasy mode. _It was time to pay Tanya a visit again._

Alice's POV

He came to my door and begged forgiveness. I wasn't about to give it to him in the near future. I must admit though that shopping and spa days are the quickest way to obtain my forgiveness. After he left for the night I called Rose to tell her of this little development. _She would get a kick out of Edward at the spa._ The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" her voice broke through the ringing.

"Rose. You'll never guess what happened today." I told her.

"You swore off shopping for life?" she joked. It sent a pang through my heart. _That would never happen!_

"No. Edward apologized and spent the day shopping with me and he's treating me to a day at the spa in the morning." I told her excitedly.

"Well , well. I never thought he would go to such great lengths..." she said in awe. That confused me.

"What do you mean , Rose?" I asked.

"He wanted you to forgive him so he has help to get Bella back. You know he loves her." she answered simply. I thought about it. It made sense. _Did I want to help him?_ It was possible that Bella wanted him back. She had looked at him the way she used to for a second the day of the funeral. Maybe if I helped him it would help her forgive me. I did kinda miss her. If he was gonna use me then I could use him back.

"Oh , well. It's a two-way street. I can use him to." I told her.

"Really , what is the appeal with _her?_" Rose said , annoyed at Bella.

"She was a good friend at one time." I told her. She really needed to get over her issues with Bella.

"Yeah , yeah. Look , I got to get up early. Talk to you later?" she said.

"Sure. See ya." I told her and hung up. I needed a game plan to deal with Edward. If I was gonna use him , I needed to have a clear plan. I crawled into bed. Intent on concocting one at the spa tomarrow.

Emmett's POV

I was laying in bed when the phone rang. Rose answered it and began talking about Edward trying to get Bella back. She must have been talking to Alice , with that comment about shopping it was a dead give away. I waited for her to finish.

"So , Edward's trying to get Alice to help him win Bella back , dear?" I asked.

"Of course. She wants to use him in return to get their friendship back. They're both idiots." she said with a sneer. I never understood why Rose hated Bells. It didn't even come out that she did until the fight that day. Now everyone seemed to be trying to get back on Bella's good side. I had heard that Jasper went to dinner with her. Now Edward and Alice were trying to. _Hell , I needed to jump on the wagon._

"I wouldn't mind being friends with her again." I told her. She looked at me like I suggested she wear pig guts.

"What is so _damn_ special about _her?!?!"_ she screamed at me. _Great now she was mad!_ I needed to get her past this. Maybe if I knew why she hated Bella it would help.

"Honey , why do you hate her so much?" I asked carefully.

"Well , she reminds me of my step-mother." she said simply. That explains it. Rose's step-mom used to beat her because she was prettier than her. It was a valid reason , but Bella had always been nice to her. She _needed_ to separate the two.

"Babe , Bella is not that bitch. She had always respected you. At least until that day." I told her. Her eyes softened and I knew she was seeing the truth in my point. It wouldn't happen all at once , but the seed was planted. _Maybe there was hope for her to like Bells after all._

"I won't be kissing her ass , but I will give her a chance. If she forgives all of us that is." she said as she shut the light off and we cuddled up to sleep. I figure I need to get my apology straight soon.

Jasper's POV

She had kissed my cheek , but it was wonderful. The skin tingled where her lips had touched. I was on cloud nine. _What did all these feelings_ _mean?_ I liked her. Always had. She was a fun girl , but this was different. I wanted to know everything about the years she was gone. Especially the _bad experience_ she had. That look told me that whatever it was , it wouldn't make me happy. I couldn't wait till she told me where we would go the next time. I was so wound up that I had a hard time staying asleep through the night. At least my dreams were pleasant.

I was worried about Edward's behavior. He had been there when I got to her house. I could tell that she was angry and he was the cause. I knew that he wanted her back so it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was trying already. I had no doubt that she wouldn't forgive him , but I was concerned how far he would go to get her to see his point. Edward seemed to have become a little unsettling since her return.

I was getting ready for a peaceful day when the door bell rang. _I really hope this isn't Edward _, I thought. I opened the door to see Emmett standing there , looking like her someone stole his puppy. _This was going to be fun._

"What can I do for you , bro?" I asked. I was mad at them , but he was lower on my shit list.

"I wanted to talk to you about Bella." he said. I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. We sat on the couch and I waited for him to start.

"Look , I know that that day was shit. All of us are responsible , but I really want to be friends with Bella again. I know I have to do that , but I figured it would help if I told you the latest on Edward. He's enlisted Alice's help to get her back." he told me. I had to agree with him that it was his responsibility to make up with Bella. The news that Edward had help from that pixie was unsettling.

"How'd you find this out?" I asked.

"Alice called and told Rose about it. I also talked to Rose about her problem with Bella." he said in awe. She must have thrown him for a loop.

"What was her twisted reasoning?" I asked.

"She said she reminded her of her step-mother." he said quietly. That was something that I had never noticed , but now I could see it. _Still that was a crap excuse._

"But she's not Maria." I pointed out.

"I know. I told her that. She said not to expect her to kiss Bella's ass , but she would make an effort." he said laughing slightly.

"Well , I mention something to Bella the next time I see her." I told him. At least I could try to get her to give Rose time to explain. The rest was up to Bella.

"How did that go anyway?" he asked. I told him about Edward being there and that we talked about some of the things that she had done since she had left. He got a kick out of her job when I told him about the adult novels. It was funny that sweet , innocent Bella read those. I could imagine the blush. After a round of laughs he looked at the clock.

"I should go before Rose has my ass." he said getting up and heading to the door.

"Good luck." I said as I shut the door.

I started dinner and was just sitting down to eat when the phone rang. I got up to answer it , hoping again that it wasn't Edward.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jasper , it's Bella." her angelic voice filled my ears.

"Hey. Did you decide where you wanted to go?" I asked , assuming that was her reason for calling. I was excited that she had come up with a plan so fast. _Maybe she did like me._

"No , not yet. I figured I should thank you for the beautiful flowers." she said. Now I was confused. I never sent her flowers. Maybe it was from someone sending condolences. That thought helped me swallow my jealousy.

"I would love to take the credit , Darlin' , but I didn't send them." I told her.

"Then who...that doesn't make sense." she said. Obviously she was confused now.

"Why did you think it was me?" I asked.

"Because the card says _' thank you for a memorable night. ' _"she read it to me. That was weird. As I was thinking who it could have been , I remembered my conversation with Emmett. That left one person's name screaming in my mind._ Edward._

"I think they're from Edward." I told her.

"Then why does it say a memorable night?" she asked. I was stumped there.

"I don't know , Darlin'." I told her. It gave me a bad feeling.

"Well , I'm throwing them out , then." she said.

"I don't blame you. Oh , by the way , Emmett told me that Rose confessed why she doesn't like you." I told her.

"Oh...can I ask what it was?" she asked.

"Well , she should be the one to explain , but I'll tell you that it has to do with a bad time in her life." I said. Rose needed to explain fully.

"I guess that if she came to me I would at least listen before I kicked her out." she said with a laugh.

"So , was there anything else I can do for you , darlin'?" I asked.

"No. I need to go anyway. I'll talk to you soon. Bye , Jasper." she said.

"Bye , darlin'." I said before I hung up.

I finished dinner and headed to bed. My thoughts were plagued with Edward as I drifted off to sleep. The last thought I had before darkness claimed me was that I had called her_ Darlin'._

Bella's POV

I had a great time with Jasper last night. There were a few moments that we came close to discussing things that I wanted to skip , but I managed to dodge them. Like when he asked about guys. I _really_ didn't want to discuss the rape in college. Maybe one day , but not now. _Wait ,_ _what the hell was I talking about?_ I was leaving this place soon and I had no intention of returning. I was happy that I was putting the past behind me , but that was all I was doing.

I got dressed to head off to the lawyers office. When I stepped outside , I almost stepped on the beautiful pink roses that were laid on the porch. I picked them up , reading the card. _Jasper._ At least I know he had a great time to. I would have to thank him later. I spent a few hours with the lawyer , him telling me all the things that I had inherited. The house was mine and so was a hefty amount of money. I did some house work when I got home and decided to call Jasper.

That conversation left me thinking that I had no idea what was going on in Edward's twisted mind. _What could he possibly have meant about last_ _night?_ I was with Jasper and I doubt he would thank me for the fight. It was slightly creepy. I threw the flowers away as soon as I hung up with Jasper. He had also reminded me that I needed to pick a place for the next time that we got together. I crawled into bed thinking about what we could do. Ideas ran through my mind , trying to find the perfect one. Maybe I should cook him dinner at the house. We could watch a movie after wards. That sounded like a good plan. I'd call him tomarrow. It occured to me that I was trying to impress him. I was feeling things that I used to feel towards Edward. That would end bad if I continued to entertain them. I fell asleep dreaming about Edward's creepy behavior and sweet , caring Jasper.

YOU KNOW YOU WANNA PUSH THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE... YOU CAN'T DENY IT... IT'S TEMPTING YOU , LIKE MILK CHOCOLATE... SO GIVE IN...


	6. First Kisses and Broken Windows

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

I awoke the next morning feeling rather happy that I would be seeing Jasper again. It was strange that after all these years , something like that would cause good feelings to bubble to the surface. I would never had guessed that I would enjoy spending time with any of the five people that ruined my life. I had often rationalized that , had we never fought , I would have never left and been raped in college.

The rape was a whole other world of painful memories for me. Thinking about it brought back the battle over telling Jasper. No one likes to hear things like that , especially people who knew you. _Could I really tell him?_ That day was hell , but it still ranked second to the day that forced me to leave. I try to avoid thinking about either of them often. Sometimes , though , the memories forced themselves forward. It had been so long since I had thought about it that when the flashback came , I was in no way surprised. I was overdue for some pain I guess. I just closed my eyes and let it take me.

_FLASHBACK_

_I had been dating James in an attempt to rid myself of the pain of the past. To prove that I could love after Edward. It was a stupid idea. I knew that I would never be able to give anyone the love they deserved until I had made peace with the past. He knew that I wasn't complete involved in the relationship. I had become a born again virgin since leaving Forks. We went on dates and acted like teenagers in the heat of the moment , but I always put the brakes on before we reached the point of no return. I guess I should have seen it coming. A man can only be refused so many times before something breaks inside of him. True , not everyone takes it to the extreme that he did , but it always forces a reaction._

_We had been together for three months. He was always willing to advance our relationship , but I was always reminded of Edward and froze. He said that he understood and was fine with the whole thing. On the night of our three month anniversary he had had enough. We began like always and I was soon telling him to stop. Only this time he didn't listen. We were lying on my bed in my room and he was above me. His hands roaming in exploration of the places he had yet to discover._

_"James. That's enough. We need to stop." I told him again. He continued. I was sure that he had heard me. I tried , in vain , to push against him. He refused to budge. I panicked. He had always stopped before and now I was freaking. He kissed his way across my neck as my heart rate increased in fear. No one would hear me if I screamed and since I lived alone I knew that no one would come to interrupt._

_He grabbed a hold of my shirt and ripped it apart. I felt the tears start to burn my eyes as I realized that I would not walk away from this unharmed. Desperate , I pushed against him again. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head._

_"J..James....please , stop." I tried to get him to listen._

_"No. I need this and you won't give it to me so I'll just take it." he said as he undid the clasp of my bra. I was trembling beneath him and he refused to acknowledge my fear. He continued to undress me as I cried fully now. When he had successfully stripped me he reached down to undo his pants. He actually put on a condom which I was thankful for. He hovered above me for a second before he plunged into me. I screamed from the pain of his force. He stopped and a look of anger passed across his face._

_"You little bitch. Have you been fucking someone else? I thought you were a virgin." he yelled at me , his face contorting in rage._

_"N..no , I had a boyfriend years ago....he w..was my f..irst." I managed to choke out through my fear and pain. He seemed to believe my explanation or decide he didn't care. He began pounding into me , ignoring the pain he was causing me. He was groaning and grunting as he pumped in and out of me._

_"Oh , damn Bella. So tight." he grunted out. I tried to retreat inside myself to escape the pain. He continued until he stiffend and I felt him pulsing inside of me. He collapsed onto me after he had released the last of his seed into the condom. He lay there until he regained his strength then he pulled out and fixed his clothing. He kissed my forehead as I flinched away from him._

_"Thanks for the ride. I enjoyed my self." he sneered at me before turning and walking out the door. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. I sat on the floor for hours debating what to do. I knew that he could come back and do it again. Finally I decided to make my way to the hospital. At least having Charlie as my father had instilled some sense of justice in me. I told them what had happened and I was examined. I had to talk with the police then I went home and locked myself away from the world for the next couple of weeks. I was needed at his trial to testify. I recounted my story to strangers and was relieved when he was found guilty. He was sentenced to eight years in prison._

_END FLASHBACK_

I shook the memories off and went about my morning routine. When I was finished I called Jasper to tell him of my plans. I didn't have to wait long before he picked up the phone.

"Hello." his voice sounded on the other end. It was like honey with that sweet southern drawl. I forced myself to focus on the conversation instead of his voice.

"Hey , Jasper. It's Bella. I decided what I want to do." I told him.

"Oh , really. And what might that be?" he asked , his voice getting slightly deeper.

"I want to cook you dinner." I told him. I had no set day , just whenever he wanted to.

"When?" he asked.

"Whenever you want." I told him.

"How about tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight is fine. Is there anything you want me to make?" I asked , unsure if he had any dislikes.

"No. I'll eat anything you cook." he said laughing.

"Okay. Come over at eight." I told him.

"I'll be there. Bye , Bella." he said.

"Bye , Jasper." I told him before I hung up. I began digging through the fridge and cupboards trying to decide what to make. I finally settled on meatloaf and salad. He was a southern boy so he would enjoy a down home type meal. I cleaned the house and kept myself busy till seven. When I was finished making the meatloaf and putting it in the oven I turned my attention to the salad. I had just finished it when the door bell rang. I ran to the door and opened it to find Jasper standing there looking as casual as ever. My heart skipped a beat as I took in his form.

"Come in." I told him.

"So , can I help with anything?" he asked as he followed me to the kitchen.

"You can set the table , but that's all." I told him. I took the meatloaf out of the oven and made each of our plates. We sat down to eat.

"You sure know the way to get to me." he said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jasper's POV

I had actually said that out loud. _Shit , now I have to explain._ She's staring at me. _Duh , idiot , she's waiting for you to tell her what you meant._ I mentally shook my inner voice away.

"I love meatloaf." I told her.

"Well , I'm glad I made something you liked." she said with a smile. We made small talk before I remembered that I had wanted to ask her about the bad experience she mentioned. I took a deep breath to prepare in case she told me.

"Bella , I was wondering if you would tell me what the bad experience was." I watched her closely as she thought over my words. She closed her eyes and sighed. I waited with baited breath for her to tell me her decision.

"I was raped." she said quietly. She refused to look at me. I knew she was waiting for some type of reaction from me. I had no idea which she was expecting so I waited for her to look at me. When she finally did I spoke.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told her. She looked at me for a minute then took a deep breath.

"No , it's okay. I want to tell you. I haven't talked about it in so long I need to tell someone." she said and launched into her story. I listened to her , never interrupting. It was hard for me to hear the things that she had been through , but I knew it was harder for her to relive them. When she was finished she looked down. It occured to me that she was afraid of how I would see her now. I didn't even think about what I was doing. I reached over and pulled her into my lap and held her in my arms , telling her that it was okay. Her tears ran freely down her face , settling in my shirt. After a while she seemed to compose herself and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." she said as she made a move to get off me. I held her tight.

"It's fine. You are more important than a shirt." I said as I hugged her tighter. Her breath hitched as she turned to look at me. I found myself drowning in her eyes. I glanced at her lips then back at her eyes. She repeated my move and I tried to fight the urge to kiss her. She moved closer until we were only an inch apart. Her eyes darted back and forth between mine and my lips. Then she leaned in to close the distance.

I was in heaven. That was the only way I could describe it. Her warm lips moved with mine in perfect harmony. I felt my chest warm instantly. She was twisting her hands in my hair as I gripped her waist , pulling her closer to me. It was the best moment of my life. She pulled on my hair and I couldn't hold back the moan that bubbled from my throat. This seemed to bring forth hers. I knew we needed to stop. If not we would continue this in the bedroom. I pulled back , giving her small kisses as I went. She looked dazed as we sat there. She was opening her mouth to say something when the sound of breaking glass startled us both. I looked to the kitchen window to see the broken glass sitting in the frame , on the floor was a rock from the back yard. Only one name jumped into my mind. _Edward , an angry Edward._

Edward's POV

I had decided to give talking to her one last shot before I had Alice's help. I had sent her the flowers hoping that she would find it sweet. Hopefully she never finds out the_ memorable events_ I was referring to. I drove through the streets of Forks toward her house. The excitement was coarsing through me. It quickly drained from me as I saw Jasper's truck in the drive. I cursed under my breath that he was again with her.

I sat there contemplating what to do. She wouldn't be happy that I was here when Jasper was , but I longed to see her. I quietly got out the car and creept toward the back of the house. I figured that the kitchen was the logical place to start. He was probably here to have dinner. I reached the window and peered through. They were eating and talking. Bella was doing most of the talking and Jasper looked horrified. _Good , maybe she was telling him that she didn't want him around._

Then all of a sudden he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. I was pissed. _He_ was touching _my_ Bella. I held myself back from rushing in and ripping his hands off of her. Then she was looking at him and she leaned in to kiss him. I was equally shocked and angered. _She had kissed him._ That was the only thought that ran through my mind. That meant that she did like him. I couldn't take it anymore when she pulled back from him I grabbed a rock from at my feet. I hurled it through the window and ran back to the car. I sped off home thinking of what to do next. She would be mine. No matter what.


	7. Screams In The Night

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

I stared at the broken window , trying to comprehend the fact that someone had been outside. _That was just creepy._ I was lost in thoughts of who and why when it suddenly hit me. The only person that would have been standing outside my window and been pissed that I was kissing Jasper was Edward. That man was going off the deep end. _How fucked in the head was he?_ First the flowers with the cryptic message and now he's breaking my windows. The name slipped out my mouth in a low whisper , had I not been in his lap I'm sure Jasper wouldn't have been able to hear me.

_"Edward..."_ He looked at me for a minute before comprehension dawned on him. Then his face slowly made the switch to anger. He was definately pissed. In my evaluation of his features I realized that before the window , we had been kissing. I had kissed him and he had kissed me back.

The implications of that spidered across my brain. _Angry_ Edward , _pissed_ Alice ,_ bitchy _Rose and an _unnerved_ Emmett. That only left Jasper. _How_ _was he feeling about this?_ I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the concerned look he was giving me until he reached out and touched my shoulder.

"Hey , are you okay?" he asked gently , like I was liable to go into shock any minute.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." I told him.

"About?" he asked. _Like he had no clue!_

"The events leading up to the broken window." I said. He laughed so suddenly that I jumped at the unexpected noise. He quickly quieted down and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry. It's just that between the kiss and the window you seem more concerned with the kiss." he stated , pointing out that my mind never works the right way. I had to admit it was funny.

"Well , I was wondering about what happens now." I told him. No point in lying.

"How about we take it one day at a time?" he asked. That seemed reasonable.

"Okay. I have one small favor to ask though." I told him , completely unsure of how he would take my request.

"Anything for you , darlin'." he said.

"Can you stay tonight? I don't want to be alone after this." I told him , silently willing him to understand my fear that Edward would return. He smiled at me and I wondered if it was the invitation or the possibilities that spawned it.

"Of course. I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone , now." he said sincerely.

"And just so you know that doesn't mean you're sleeping in my bed." I told him. I may like him , but I do not move _that_ fast.

"I never thought I was." he said. The look in his eyes told me that he was being completely honest. I was slightly shocked.

He cleaned up the glass and I showed him where he would be sleeping. He looked at me strangely when I showed him to my old room , but I simply said to many memories. He instantly understood. We took turns taking showers and I found him some of Charlie's old clothes to sleep in. With a sweet peck on my forehead we went to our seperate rooms for the night. I fell asleep with the battle raging in my head. It was true that I liked him and I knew others would be opposed , but that wasn't the main problem. _I was leaving soon and where did that leave us?_

Jasper's POV

I could barely contain the rage I felt when she uttered his name. That bastard was seriously crossing the line. If he kept this up , I was going to have to kick his scrawny ass. He ruined the moment. Sure the kiss was over , but she had been about to say something. That was a thought from her head that I would probably never get to hear now. The surprise of the attack had probably caused her mind to lose it in a frantic search for answers. I was thrust back on cloud nine when she asked me to stay.

I was well aware that the invitation was for safety purposes. When she had laid down the law , I had to try not to laugh. Sure , I was a man and I wanted her , but I would never assume that she would be that way. Especially after what she had told me tonight. I was really glad that the bastard was locked away nice and tight. Otherwise I would have to launch a man hunt. After we went to bed I laid there thinking about everything.

Edward was the first priority. He was obviously on the edge. He had been here watching like a voyuer. That was positively sick. _Who knows what_ _the hell else he had done?_ I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was planning to do. He was obviously off his rocker. Then there was Bella. _Where did this leave us?_ I knew that she wasn't staying here forever. What would happen when her time was up? I finally fell asleep , but was awakened by a blood curdling scream. I rushed into her room and was stunned at what I found there.

Alice's POV

I had every intention of reconnecting with Bella. Even if it meant that I had to use Edward to help me. Well , that concept was a lot better looking before I had to hear from Emmett about his recent actions. Emmett had come over to talk to me about Edward. I thought he was going to yell at me for helping him or letting him use me. Instead I get the details that Jasper had spoken to him and informed him that Edward had left Bella flowers with a strange card.

It seemed harmless enough until he explained the card and her whereabouts that night. I was left wondering what the hell he was talking about in that card. I decided the next time I heard from him I would make it a point to ask. When he had told me that Bella had been to dinner with Jasper , I was slightly jealous. We had broken up over the girl and now he was wining and dining her. After a minute my brain rationalized it into oblivion. They had mearly went to dinner to catch up.

Now I was just plain lying to myself. I will be the first to admit that Jasper was harboring some pretty intense feelings for her , even if he didn't know it yet. Over the years he had always stood up for her against our constant verbal assualts. Funny how the guy that wasn't romantically involved with her stood up for her in her absense when the one that had been sat like a coward and lets us continue. I still hadn't entirely forgiven him for lying. That was a low thing to do. Especially to me. I was the one that flaunted my actions every chance I got and I was in the wrong to do all of it.

_Oh , how I wish I could take that day back._ The past few nights that's what I've been doing. My dreams have become constant nightmares of that day. They're all stuck on repeat as I watch helpless to prevent what has happened. Each night I scream at my younger self to stop , but she never listens. Each time I jerk awake , guilt pouring from me. Every day is a missed opportunity to make amends , but I can't seem to face my demons. I have gained a great amount of respect for Bella. She has come home and faced her demons with dignity. If only I could do the same. I was pulled from my thoughts by a frantic knocking on my door. I rushed to open it. There stood a shaking Edward , drenched in the rain that had started only an hour ago. I motioned for him to come inside.

Edward's POV

I had run. I drove aimlessly for hours until I found myself beating on Alice's door like my life depended on it. Maybe it did. I was lost. Finally having cooled down enough to think about the events of the night I was at a loss as to what to do. So here I stood , waiting for her to open the door and provide me with some comfort. She finally opened the door and let me in. I stood there unable to fathom how to continue. Finally she broke the deafening silence that surrounded us.

"Edward , what happened?" she asked , taking in my drenched form.

"I drove to Bella's to apologize. Jasper was there. I went around back to see what they were doing. Through the kitchen window I watched as they talked then he pulled her in his lap and held her. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back. I was so angry I picked up a rock and threw it through the window. I ran and ended up here." I told her.

She stood there in silence for the longest time. She seemed shocked that they had kissed. I couldn't blame her. I had been at first. Her eyes were sad and I knew the cause. _She had never stopped loving him._ She was now a companion in my boat of pain. Finally she found the strength to talk.

"Then they're together." she said simply.

"Yes." It was all I could give her. Her heart seemed to drop at this.

"Well , then I guess you won't be getting her back and I won't be with him again." she replied in a dead voice. I had no idea how she knew that I had wanted her back , but I decided it no longer mattered. I needed her help to tear them apart. Now she would have an incentive.

"We can fight for them. We can have what we want." I told her. She looked taken aback by my suggestion , then she laid into me.

"I will **not** scheme to tear them apart Edward! I refuse to stoop to that level." she hissed at me. It sent me over the edge. After an emotional day , it was inevitable. I simply turned and walked out , slamming the door behind me. I had no where else to go , no one to turn to. I got back in the car and drove again. My mind was running a mile a minute and I was no longer focusing on where I was going. I registered briefly that I was near Bella's again , but my mind was to preoccupied to notice much else.

Rose's POV

I was woke up by the phone ringing. I groaned and looked at the clock. 2:30 was not an acceptable time to call someone. I contemplated ignoring it , but figured they might just keep trying. Reluctantly I picked up the phone.

"Someone better be dying." I sneered into the phone.

"Rose. I need to talk to Emmett now. It's an emergency." Alice's panicked voice came through the phone. I rolled over and smacked Emmett awake. He awoke with a start.

_"Huh..."_ he said sleepily.

"It's Alice. She says it's an emergency." I told him. He immediately was alert. He took the phone.

"Is everyone okay? Did someone get hurt?" he asked.

As she answered his question , I watched his face flash from relief to anger. I was curious about what was happening. He abruptly hung up. He crawled out of bed and began getting dressed.

"Hon , what happened?" I asked worried that it was something bad.

"Edward threw a rock through Bella's window when he saw her kiss Jasper. When he went to Alice and she refused to help him split them up he left. She's afraid of what he might do. I'm going to Bella's to make sure she's safe." he said as he continued to get dressed. It seemed that old Eddie had flipped his lid. I knew that he had left her creepy flowers already. Apparently she was over him. I watched as he kissed me and left out the door. I decided to get in some more sleep , hoping that everything was fine.

Emmett's POV

I knew that something was off with Edward. I just didn't know how off he was. Alice was frantic with worry that he would harm Bella or Jasper. He had been beyond pissed in her words. She recounted what he had done earlier in the night and I was inclined to argue with her concerns. I headed to Bella's. As soon as I pulled up I saw that Jasper was still here. Either he was getting lucky or he was concerned for her safety as well. I knocked and rang the bell , but no one stirred.

Figuring they were just sleeping , I decided to wait in my car to see if Edward made an appearence. It was a boring task and I nearly fell asleep after half an hour. I was brought back to awareness when a scream pierced the night. Fearing that Edward had slipped past me I ran from the car. Picking up the key that had always been above the door I let myself in and raced upstairs. When I came to Charlie's room I was brought to a standstill. Bella was in the bed and Jasper stood at the door. I couldn't get a good look into the room or at Jasper's face. I was totally unsure of how to proceed. I had no clue abou the situation. Jasper turned to me , finally sensing my presence. He opened his mouth to speak.


	8. Jail Cells and Apologies

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Jasper's POV

I had no idea what the hell had happened. I heard her scream and rushed into her room. There was nothing I could see that had called for her to scream. I was frozen in my tracks and still unable to move. She was on the bed and staring at me wide eyed. Neither of us could find the words to speak or the will to move. Then I realized that someone had come up behind me and I forced my head to turn. There was Emmett , looking confused. I didn't blame him. I was confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked , finally realizing that he was standing here not minutes after whatever the hell that was.

"Oh , Alice called to tell me about what Edward did and that he left mad. She figured someone should keep an eye out for him to show up here. Did he?" he explained.

"I don't know. She screamed and I haven't seen anyone." I answered. I then turned my attention to Bella. She was staring at the window. I walked to her side. When I got closer I noticed that she was breathing heavy.

"Bella , are you okay?" I asked. She turned to look at me , eyes still wide.

"Yeah...um I saw someone..." she trailed off. I cast a glance at Emmett. It was obvious that she was upset. I sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to her. She jumped slightly when I touched her arm.

"Sorry. Who did you see and where?" I asked quietly , trying not to scare her even more.

"Oh , um...Edward I think. It was outside the window." she said like she was unsure that it had actually happened. I couldn't blame her. You had to be stupid to climb the tree that stood outside Charlie's window. It was worse than the one that was outside hers.

"Okay. Are you okay now?" I asked. She smiled slightly at me.

"Yeah. Now I'm glad I asked you to stay." she chuckled slightly. Emmett let out a loud laugh and she jumped and squeeked. He stopped and looked apologetic.

"Sorry , Bells." he said.

"That's okay. I didn't know you were there." she said. Then she looked at me , silently asking what he was doing here.

"Alice spoke with Edward after he left here. He was angry when he left her house so she called Emmett to watch over you." I explained. She looked back at Emmett and gave him a genuine smile.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were alright. No one answered the door so I sat in the car." he said.

"That's fine Emmett. I'm glad that you came. I wanted to apologize for being mean." she said quietly.

"Bells , you have nothing to apologize for. Me , on the other hand , I do. I should have said something that day." he told her.

"Water under the bridge , Em." she told him. He grinned at her and rushed to her side , picking her up in a hug. She squealed as he spun her in a circle. When he finally put her back down they were both laughing.

"So , I'm gonna let you guys get back to sleep. If it's alright , I'm gonna sit on the couch." he said. Bella just nodded at him and he left down the stairs. I started to get up to head back to her room when she grabbed my wrist.

"Will you stay in here?" she asked timidly. My heart jumped at the thought. I nodded at her and crawled in the bed next to her. She curled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her protectively. She sighed in contentment.

"Goodnight , Bella." I told her as I placed a kiss on her neck.

"Goodnight , Jasper." she replied. We were both asleep minutes later.

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling warm and safe. That would probably be because of the pair of strong arms that were currently wrapped around me. Not wanting to disturb Jasper , I carefully wiggled out from under his grasp and made my way to the bathroom. The events of last night playing through my head as I showered. When I was done I walked back into the room to make sure he was still sound asleep. He was awful cute when he was sleeping. He rolled over and mumbled my name in his sleep.

I made my way downstairs , remembering that Emmett was here too. I was met with the funniest scene when I walked into the living room. Emmett was curled up on the tiny couch. I was astounded at how he managed it without falling to the floor. I made it to the kitchen to start breakfast. I was just finishing when a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled.

"Jasper , what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to flip the last pancake. The arms tightened around me and I felt his breath on my neck.

"I'm not your _fucking pussy-boy_." the velvet voice whispered. Before I could scream , his hand came over my mouth. Edward pulled me back away from the stove and I kicked out at anything I could to draw Emmett's attention. I managed to cause the pan to fall to the ground with a clatter.

"Bells , you okay in there?" Emmett's sleepy voice came from the living room. Edward tightened his grip even more. He was cutting off my oxygen and black spots began to appear in my vision. I was struggling more then ever to get away before I passed out.

"Bells?" Emmett asked again. I heard him moving around and start to come toward the kitchen just before I was lost to the darkness. I woke up god knows how long after in Jasper's arms. They were staring at me with concern.

"Thank god , Bella. What the hell happened?" Jasper asked. I was slightly confused as to what he was talking about.

"Huh?" I voiced my confusion.

"Emmett came in here and you were passed out on the floor. What happened?" he said. It made more sense now. Emmett had come in after Edward had apparently left. They had no idea that he was here.

"I was making breakfast when I felt arms around me. I thought it was you. It was Edward. He squeezed me so tight that I couldn't breath. I made some noise and woke Emmett before I passed out." I told him. The look on their faces told me that they were pissed that he had gotten past them.

"I am so sorry , Bells." Emmett told me.

"It's okay , Em. You can't watch me 24/7." I told him , trying to remove his guilt. He started to protest , but Jasper cut him off.

"She's right , Emmett. What about when you go to work?" he pointed out.

"Well , she needs to go somewhere where she's safe from Edward." he said. We were all lost in thought when Emmett's phone went off. He answered it quickly.

"Hello...he got in this morning...I know...I don't know about that...If she goes for it...okay , love you too , bye." he finished talking to Rose obviously.

"That was Rose. She thinks that you need to stay somewhere else with more people around." he informed us.

"That's not a bad idea. Did she have a suggestion where?" Jasper asked. Emmett wouldn't meet my eyes and was silent. I got the feeling that I wasn't gonna like this idea.

"Em..." I said. He sighed and finally gave in.

"She said I should bring you to our house. Jasper too. That way we can all watch over you." he said it and closed his eyes , waiting for world war 3. In truth it was a reasonable idea. Even if it involved Rose. At least I would get a chance to deal with another demon.

"That sounds fine to me." I told him. Both of them looked at me like I grew three heads. "Well , I need to talk with her anyway and this helps with Edward , so why not?" I defended.

"Ookkaayy. Why don't you get some clothes and we'll head over there." Jasper said.

I packed up my clothes and my bathroom supplies. Once downstairs again they were both still in shock that I was agreeing to this. We walked to the door to leave. When I opened the door I was shocked. There were dozens of roses on the porch. Obviously Edward had left them. He was getting on my nerves. When I raised my head to look at the cars , my heart fell. Jasper's truck looked like hell. The windows were busted out and foul words where spray painted on the sides. That seemed to be the last straw. I turned around and walked to the phone. The guys looked at me funny. I didn't say a word , just dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end spoke.

"Yes , sir I need a cop over here to report a stalker and vandalism." I told the deputy that answered.

"Okay , ma'am. What's the name and address?" he asked.

"Bella Swan and I'm sure you know the address." I told him.

"Of course , Bella. We'll be right over." he said. Not ten minutes later I was standing in front of deputy Webber and explaining the situation. He got all our information and let us leave. We rode in Emmett's jeep to his house. Rose was at his side the minute we walked in.

"What took you so long? I was worried." she scolded him.

"Edward left me and Bella a gift." Jasper told her. She looked at me for the first time then.

"What kind of gift?" she asked.

"Flowers on the porch and he busted up my truck." Jasper answered her. She looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry about your truck. And I'm sorry in general , Bella." she said as she took a step to hug him. She turned to me cautiously and looked unsure as to whether or not to hug me. I nodded and she engulfed me in a hug.

"Well , shall we watch movies or something?" she asked. We all agreed and spent the rest of the afternoon laughing at the tv.

Edward's POV

I can't believe that I had done that. I snuck into her house and attacked her. I was not intending to do that , but then she called me Jasper. I couldn't imagine that they were fucking. It made my blood boil. If she hadn't made enough noise to alert Emmett , who knows what I would have done. I really am losing my mind. I guess that she always had that effect on me , just not to this extent. _I need help._ I will apologize to her and to Jasper. He's gonna shit when he sees what I did to his truck. He loves that fucking thing.

I have no clue where I should go. My parents would be pissed if I went home and explained why I was searching for a safe haven. Alice showed me that she was on Bella's side and if she knows , she'll kick my ass. She may be small , but that pixie can take down Emmett when she gets mad. It's funny most of the time when her little frame takes down Emmett's monsterous one. Jasper will kill me. Emmett won't be any better and Rose follows Emmett's lead. I was alone now. Well , maybe not. There is always Tanya. That may land me in more trouble.

I was still driving aimlessly when I saw the flashing lights in my rear view mirror. _Great!_ I pulled over and waited for the cop to approach the window. As I sat there , I realized that they could have involved the police. _Shit!_ Oh well , it's not like I don't deserve it. I waited patiently. He finally came up.

"Could you turn off the car , son." the officer said , his hand hovering over his weapon. _Yep , they told them._ I turned the car off and awaited his next instructions.

"Good. Now step out of the vehicle and keep your hands where I can see them." he told me as I complied. When I was out of the car he told me to turn around and place my hands behind my back. I did as I was told. He began to cuff me , reading me my rights at the same time.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present now and during any future questioning. If you can not afford an attorney , one will be appointed to you free of charge if you wish. Do you understand these rights?" he asked as we started walking towards his car.

"Yes , sir." I said. I was going to be in so much shit when my mother found about this. He placed me in the car and off we went to the station. The one thing about this small town was that it resembled the old west in jails. It was just a few cells inside the station. I was booked and processed into the system and lead to my cell , with was thankfully empty. I was charged with stalking and vandalism. Seems fitting that I would end up here. Charlie always wanted me in here and now he's not around to enjoy it.

I was offered a phone call , but who the hell was I gonna call. No one would come get me and everyone I knew was happy that I was here. Poor Bella. I know that I scared her this morning and I really was sorry about that. I would remain here till I could see the judge in three days._ Well , I'm gonna have a great weekend , ain't I?_

Rose's POV

I couldn't believe that Edward had done that. He was never like this before. I could hardly blame Bella for his mental breakdown. Besides I needed to get over the past. I know that everyone thought the fact that she reminded me of my step-mother was a weak excuse , but they never knew how she was. Sure Jasper was my brother and knew some of what she had done to us , but I had never told him that it went far beyond hitting me. Every time he was out of the house , she would sexually assault me. I know what people would think. How does a woman sexually assault another woman.

Believe me when I say it's possible. Just because she doesn't possess a dick doesn't mean that she can't find a substitute. I waited in the spare room for Bella to finish her shower so I could properly apologize. She looked at me warily , but she listened. By the time I was done she was in tears with me. She was the only one I had ever told that to and that includes Emmett. He wouldn't be able to contain the rage that would coarse through him at the tales. Jasper had his own guilt over knowing that she beat me. I didn't want to increase that.

We were holding each other when Jasper walked in holding the phone. He stopped for a minute , obviously stunned that we were sitting here like this. He snapped out of it and handed Bella the phone. Emmett had come in behind him , shocked as well , but happy that we had made amends. We all listened as Bella talked.

"Yes , this is her....really...how long...thank you...bye." she said and hung up. We were waiting for her to say something , but she seemed in shock. Finally Jasper spoke to her.

"Hun , what is it?" he asked. It was very sweet that they were together. He had loved her for so long even if he wasn't aware of it yet. She obviously cared for him to.

"They arrested Edward. He'll be there for three days at least." she said.

"Well , that's great." Emmett said. Always the happy one.

"We should go out for a nice dinner." I suggested. They all agreed. After we were all dressed we headed out to the nicest restaurant in forks. We were half way through the meal , laughing at a joke Emmett made when Alice walked in. She slowly made her way over to us. We all looked back and forth between her and Bella. Finally , Alice spoke.

"Bella...."

REVIEWS ARE LIKE JASPER NAKED...REALLY CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THEM...LET ME KNOW HOW YOU THINK THE CONVERSATION WITH ALICE SHOULD GO...FORGIVENESS OR NOT....AND SHOULD EDWARD BE SEVERELY PUNISHED OR GET A CHANCE TO COME BACK...I LOVE YOUR INPUT SO GIVE IT...DON'T MAKE ME BEG...


	9. Sex and Relizations

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

Alice stood there trying to compose her thoughts into coherent sentences. I waited for her to start. I knew that she wished to apologize , but I wasn't sure that she deserved quick forgiveness. She had hit me after all. Even if she had seen the error of her ways , I was still hurt by her actions that day. Everyone seemed to be going back and forth between us. Probably wondering if we would hit each other. Jasper looked at Alice warily , like she was untrustworthy. Finally she looked ready to deliver her apology and I figured she at least deserved to be listened to.

"Bella...I'm so sorry about what happened. I should have never hit you. I also should have minded my own business when it came to the two of you. I'm so sorry. I just wanted what I thought was best and I never thought about what was really in your best interest. Can you ever forgive me?" she pleaded with me.

I knew that everything she said , she was sincere about , but that didn't mean that she was forgiven. Emmett , Rose and Jasper were easier to forgive. Rose had her reasons and at least all she had done was yell and laugh. Emmett and Jasper had been removed from the situation so they had not directly hurt me. Alice and Edward were at the center of it all. As far as Edward was concerned I was sure that I would never forgive him. He had tried to do god knows what to me and that was unforgivable.

"Alice , I know that your sorry , but I can't see myself forgiving you in the near future. You were worse than these guys and that's going to take time to get past. Maybe one day , but not right now," I told her. It was true that it would take a long time , but that lead my thoughts to the fact that I had to return home soon. The closer I got to the people I had forgiven , the less I wanted to leave.

"I understand. If there's anything I can ever do for you , let me know." she replied and turned and left. That was pretty much the end of the night. I was exhausted and wanted to crawl in bed. Emmett and Rose left to go home and Jasper drove us to my house. He walked me to the door and was startled when I grabbed his hand and drug him inside.

"I want you to stay with me." I told him. He smiled.

"Of course." he drawled out.

After I finished my shower Jasper took his. I was sitting on the bed when he walked into the room wearing a pair of pajama pants. I traced the lines of his chest as they ran to his stomach. The muscles moved in mesmerizing ways. He cleared his throat and I realized that I had been staring unashamed at him. He had a smirk on his face that told me he didn't mind. There was an electricity that flowed between us as he laid next to me. We rolled to face each other and I was lost in those eyes of his. Suddenly I was drowning in need for him.

I had no clue what my future held , but at that moment all I cared about was that I wanted him. To feel every inch of him against me. Inside me. I need to feel that. It was like a drug , calling to me. I reached up and crashed my lips to his. It was pure bliss. He grabbed my head and pulled me closer. Our lips moved in sync with each other. I ran my hands down his chest , causing him to moan into the kiss. I felt the wetness pooling between my legs.

Jasper's POV

She was leaving a trail of fire in her wake. Every inch she touched burst into flames. I needed her. I rolled her over on her back and settled between her legs. I knew that she could feel what she did to me. My erection brushed against her arousal and we both moaned at the contact. I was dying to be with her , but it had to be her decision. She ran her hands beneath my shirt and the next moment she had it on the floor. I removed hers and was met with the sight of her bare chest. She blushed slightly and I knew that she was unsure of how I was seeing her.

"God you're beautiful." I told her. A smile formed on her lips before I kissed her again.

She reached for the draw string on my pants and I knew that I needed her to be sure about this. I pulled back to look at her. "Are you sure?" She shook her head yes and I helped her remove my pants. Since they were what I was sleeping in I wore no underwear under them. She licked her lips as she gazed down at my erection. It nearly drove me into a frenzy. I reached for the boy shorts she was wearing and pulled them down with her underwear. Once they were off we were laying there bare and I kissed her neck and trailed kisses anywhere I could reach. She was moaning as I ran my hand down her stomach to her sex.

I nearly came as I slipped a finger between her slick folds. She was dripping wet and the sound that escaped her was pure ecxtasy. She arched to my touch and ground her hips into me. I was ready to take her. I pulled myself up to look at her.

"Are you on the pill?" I asked. No way were we ready to be parents.

"Yes..." she moaned out , ready to be with me.

She took me by surprise when she reached down and grasped my dick in her hand and used to other to push on me. With her direction she pushed me inside her. It was heaven to be in her. The warmth was mind blowing. I thrusted into her and we both moaned as I filled her completely. I started thrusting in and out as she moaned in time with me. It was overwhelming. I was sure that this wouldn't last long. At least not the first time.

"Oh god that feels so good..." she moaned out.

"Bella , you're so tight...and wet , damn." I grunted between thrusts. I was so close , but I wanted her to cum first so I reached between us and rubbed her clit to help her along. She arched up into me with force as she moaned out my name. It turned me on even more to hear my name fall from her lips in ecxtasy. I could feel her walls begining to pulse around me and I knew she was close.

"Cum with me darlin'." I begged her. She tilted her hips slightly and I felt her clamp down on my dick as her orgasm began. "Ughh , JASPER!!" she screamed as she came. It pushed me over the edge. I roared out her name as I felt myself empty into her. My cum shooting deep inside her as her walls milked me of every last drop. Exhausted , I rolled over , pulling her on top of me. We never severed the connection. I knew at that moment that I loved her and I couldn't keep it to myself.

"I love you , Bella." I told her. I had no expectations. I just needed her to know. I kissed the top of her head as she lay there trying to regain her breathing.

"I love you too , Jasper." she said , looking up at me as she said it. I was past cloud nine. There was no way that it could get any better. I loved her and she loved me. Life was almost perfect. We drifted off to sleep with me still buried inside of her. It was the most sensual experience of my life.

Edward's POV

I was sitting in this damn jail cell wondering where I went wrong in my life. I knew that what I had done was wrong , but I had no idea how to fix my life. I was just falling asleep when I heard the door open. I looked up to see the deputy leading a big , tattooed man to my cell. I was in panic mode immediately. This man was huge and all I could think about where the jokes about ' Bubbles '. I didn't want to wind up raped in this hell hole. The man entered the cell and sat down.

Once the deputy was gone the man looked at me and smiled. I was shaking at this point. The man obviously found this to be funny as he let out a booming laughter that reminded me of Emmett. He stared at me for a moment then seemed to make up his mind.

"I'm John. What's your name , kid?" he asked.

"E..Edward." I stuttered out.

"Look I ain't gonna do anything to you so chill out. What are you in for?" he asked. Something about the way he spoke lead me to believe that he was telling the truth. I relaxed a little.

"I was kinda stalking my ex and I broke in her house this morning." I told him , regret flowing through me.

"Well , Edward that ain't really right. Why were you trying that hard in the first place?" he asked. I had a sudden desire to tell him the thoughts that ran through my mind.

"I loved her , we broke up , she left town , she came back and now she's with my friend." I told him. He was silent as he took in the information.

"Look kid. I know that it sucks , but you could have hurt her. If this guy makes her happy then you should be happy that she's happy." he said wisely. I thought about what he said. It was sensible. It was the truth. I knew it. As soon as I got out of here I was gonna make amends with all the people that I wronged and I was gonna end the destructive relationship I had with Tanya. She wasn't good for me.

I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE TILL MONDAY AT LEAST...I'M GOING CAMPING AT DAYTONA BEACH...SO I'LL CONTINUE WHEN I GET BACK , BUT I'LL BE THINKING ABOUT ALL MY WAITING FANS WHILE I'M LAYING ON THE BEACH , SOAKING UP THE SUN...LEAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS....


	10. Decisions and Forgiveness

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning nestled in Jasper's chest. We were still in the position that we fell asleep in and it didn't escape me that we were still connected. Even better than that was the fact that he was hard. I wanted him again. I reached up and kissed him softly. He tried to nestle his head into my neck , but I sat up and began rocking myself on him. A low moan escaped him and his hands traveled to my hips. Ready for him to wake up , I lifted up and pushed down on him. His moan grew louder. I imagine that he was dreaming this and he was sure that it was just that. As I rode him faster his eyes slowly opened and he realized that it was in fact no dream.

"This is the only way to wake up , Darlin'." he said as he leaned up to kiss me.

He guided my hips as I crashed down on him again and again. It was the best feeling in the world. He started meeting me halfway. Thrusting up into me. I knew that I was close and he was nearly there. Our moans and groans increasing in volume. He reached between us and began working my clit. It was sensory overload.

_"Oh God , Bella....I can't hold on much longer. Cum for me , baby."_ he grunted out. That was all I needed. I felt my orgasm race through me and he followed a second later , both of us calling the others name. The feel of him cumming inside me was one that I could deal with experiencing for the rest of my life. That made me think about the fact that I was supposed to go back home soon. It brought tears to my eyes as he held me while our bodies returned to normal. He ran his hand over my cheek and stopped when he realized that I was crying.

"Bella , are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked , frantic to understand why I was crying.

"No. I was just thinking that I have to leave soon. What will we do then?" I managed to get out through the sobs that were now racking my body. He sighed and held me tighter , comforting me the best he could.

"I don't know , babe. That's up to you. If you want to stay then I'll be happy. If you want to go back then I'll go with you." he said. I was shocked for a minute. He would willingly follow me across the country. That didn't seem right to me. He had a good life here and family. People that I was starting to get back on good terms with. Hell , I even had Jake. I was sure that I could put up with Edward's crap if it meant that I could be with Jasper. My job was back home though. Either way I knew what I needed to do.

"Thank you. I love you , Jasper." I told him.

"I love you too , Darlin'. No matter what you decide." he said and kissed the top of my head.

We got ready for the day and I made us breakfast. After we had finished I kissed Jasper and we made plans for dinner at my house later. He had things to do today and I needed to see the lawyer and make some calls. I made my way to the lawyer's office and settled all of the things I needed to. The house was mine to do what I wanted with and the money that Charlie left me was transferred to my account. I thanked the lawyer and headed home.

There was time left before I would see Jasper again so I decided that now was a perfect time to put my plans in order. I had things to do and not a lot of time left before I was supposed to go home. I made a few calls and made plans to meet with some people. By the time I was done , Jasper had arrived. I made us dinner and we discussed what we had done for the day. After we had finished eating and cleared the dishes I decided that now was the perfect time to tell him of my plans.

"Jasper , I decided what I'm going to do about where I'm going to live. I have decided that I want to live..."

Jasper's POV

I left Bella's and went to see Rose and Emmett. They were great to ask for advice from about Bella. I really meant what I told her. I would follow her anywhere. I got to the garage that they owned and headed for the office. Rose and Emmett were sitting at there desks working through a mountain of paperwork.

"What's up , Jazz?" Emmett asked as I walked in.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about Bella." I told them.

"Really what can we do for you?" Rose asked. She seemed to be more accepting of her after the episode with Alice.

"Well , she has to leave to go back home soon. I don't want to be without her." I explained.

"Has she said anything about it?" Emmett asked.

"Well , she seems torn between the life she has there and the life she has regained here." I told them.

"Have you said anything to her about it?" Rose asked.

"I told her that I'd be happy if she stayed and I would follow her if she left." I told them. Emmett looked shocked and Rose had a smile on her face.

"Wow , man. You really love her don't you?" Emmett asked once he found his voice.

"Of course he does , idiot. Now the only advice I can give you is to wait for her to make a decision and support it then decided what you are going to do." Rose said. That did seem logical. I couldn't plan anything if I didn't know what she was going to do.

"Hey , you thinking about marrying her?" Emmett asked suddenly. I thought about it for a minute. I really never wanted to spend a day without her. It seemed like marriage was the only fix to that problem.

"One day , Em. One day." I told him and decided it was time to head back to Bella.

We ate and told each other about our day. I left out the Rose and Emmett discussion. Telling her instead that I cleaned house and such. The whole dinner felt like we were married. Like it was a regular day in our house. It brought back thoughts of making her my wife. It was definetly in the future. I could live this life forever as long as she was by my side. After we were finished we sat down to talk.

"Jasper , I've decided what I'm going to do about where I'm going to live. I have decided that I want to live..."

Edward's POV

I went before a judge and was let off with community service since my record was clean. I had thought over John's words many times since that conversation. I knew that I should take them to heart and I was trying. The only thing I couldn't control was if I could actually let her go. I was released and I made my way home. I was done with Tanya. I called her instead of seeing her to tell her that it was over. She was less than pleased about it. Now I just needed to work on the rest of the mess that I had created.

I decided that phone calls would be better to some people than actually showing up. I would work on that tomarrow. Right now I wanted to go home and sleep in my bed. I slept peacefully , dreaming of my beautiful Bella.

I awoke the next morning and decided that I needed to get my plan of action together for apologizing. I knew that Bella would be the hardest to get to forgive me. Jasper would be hard as well. Alice seemed a logical place to start. I drove over to her house and waited for her to come to the door. She opened it , but her stance told me that she was pissed at me. There was no way this conversation was going to take place on her couch.

"Alice , I'm sorry about what I did. I know that I was crazy in my pursuit of Bella and that I messed up royally. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm just asking that you give me a chance one day to rebuild the relationship that I destroyed." I told her , meaning every word. She stared at me , but never opened her mouth. She just nodded and shut the door in my face. I really didn't expect much more than that.

I knew that Rose and Emmett were at work and I really didn't want to bother them there. I decided that I would drive around to kill some time. I was driving downtown when I saw her. She was radiant in the morning light. Bella shone with beauty as she walked into the lawyer's office. I decided to pull over and wait for her to come out. I had no intentions of actually talking to her yet. That conversation required more planning. She was inside for half an hour. When she walked out I was once again captivated.

I really had no idea how to give up this gorgeous creature. She made her way to her car and drove home. I parked and watched as she walked in the house. It was too much. The memories that I had of her made it hard to let her go. I stayed there until I saw Jasper's truck pull into the drive. It made my blood boil that he got to have my place by her side. I fought the urge to beat the shit out of him and started the car. I made my way home and dialed Emmett. He answered on the fifth ring.

"What do you want?" he said in a hard voice.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I don't expect forgiveness. I just want to try to move past this and maybe one day be friends like we used to be." I told him.

"Whatever." he said and hung up. Again it was what I had expected. None of them were going to forgive so easily. I figured Bella was next on my list so I dialed her number. I wasn't surprised that Jasper answered.

"Hello." he said happily. It unnerved me a little that he answered like he lived there.

"Jasper. I wanted to apologize to you and Bella for what I did..." that was as far as I got before he hung up. I figured as much. Maybe I would need to do it in person. I only hoped that he didn't beat my ass when I showed up. I sure wasn't going to do it tonight. I decided to call it a night and headed to bed. I lay there thinking about Bella. _Could I really give her up? _I wanted to do right by her , but I wanted her as much as ever. _What would I choose?_

REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW...I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO WISHED ME A GREAT VACA AND THOSE WHO REVIEWED WHILE I WAS AWAY...I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL...


	11. Purposals and Death

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Bella's POV

I was so close to telling him my decision and the damn phone has to ring. He ran to get it and I took the time to calm myself. I knew that he said he would support my decision , but I was still afraid that I was doing something wrong. I mean , I do have some betrayal issues. Jasper returned he had a hard look on his face. I was instantly curious as to who had called. I had an idea. There was only one person that could piss him off that much , that fast. _Edward._

"So who was that?" I asked , really already knowing.

"Edward. He started to apologize , but I hung up on him." he said in a tense voice. _Did Edward honestly think we would forgive him?_

"Oh." I said lamely.

"Yeah. So you were about to tell me something important." Jasper said , getting my mind back on my decision.

"Yes. I have decided to stay here. I have to go back to get my stuff from my apartment and settle things at work. My boss has agreed that I can send my work to her from here." I finished. I was holding my breath , waiting for the reaction I feared. He was silent and I started to worry. The next thing I knew he had launched himself at me. I was enveloped in his arms and he was kissing me like it was our last second on earth. Finally , out of breath he pulled away.

"God I love you." he said. I was so relieved.

"I take it that you like my decision?" I asked.

_"Hell yes!_ Now I get to keep you forever." he said enthusiastically. We talked for a few hours longer about all the things I needed to do. He wanted to come with me. He claimed that he missed the sun so much that he didn't want to pass up an opportunity to visit the sunniest state in the west. I was sure that other states had more sun , but I wasn't about to argue. I would have him with me.

We crawled into bed shortly after midnight. My dreams were filled with fantasies of my life back in Forks. Everything seemed to be falling into place. I was in love with the most wonderful man. I was moving back to the only place that had ever felt like home. I was allowed to work at the job I loved. I had regained the friendships that I had lost. Although , Alice had a lot to make up for before we were back to the way we used to be. The only loose end was Edward. I had no clue how that was going to end , but for some reason I felt that there was trouble on the horizon. Whether it was Edward made remained to be seen. Either way , something was telling me that life was about to get rocky.

Jasper's POV

We had made the trip to Phoenix. Bella had settled all the loose ends that remained and was now a resident of Forks once again. The trip had been amazing. We had taken care of everything and had a day to enjoy the sun. Everything was falling into place in my life. _It was about damn_ _time._ We had been in a state of bliss since the trip. I never wanted it to end , but in the back of my mind I felt like something was coming.

Edward had remained a ghost since the phone call. No one had seen him since he went to apologize to Alice. Bella and Alice were making slow progress on rebuilding their relationship. I was personally on Bella's side. Alice had a lot to make up for. Rose and Emmett spent a lot of time with us. It was strange how different Rose had become since her confession to Bella. I knew that they had talked , but neither was willing to divulge the topics covered. They seemed to have completely shed the persona that they held years ago. Rose was like a different person when it came to Bella. Bella seemed to have forgotten the way Rose was. I thought it was great that the two of them had moved past petty issues and had become true friends.

Emmett and I were left to ourselves most of the time. We fell into the roles that we had once held carelessly. Everything was perfect. I had the conversation that I had with Em and Rose running through my head a lot. Well , honestly it was the part where Emmett had asked if I was going to ask Bella to marry me. It had been on my mind since that day. I wanted to ask her to be my wife , but I wasn't sure it was the right time. With everything that had happened since her return , I was afraid that I would send her screaming for the hills. I had only confided in Rose. Emmett could never keep a secret.

Rose had helped me pick out a ring. It was a simple single carat diamond. _Perfect for Bella_. She had never liked over-priced flashy things. I had decided to wait awhile until Rose had told me that she had talked to Bella about marriage. At first I had been angry. I thought that she had told her of my plans. Then she explained that she had covertly mentioned marriage and me to see how Bella would take the idea. The answer had stunned me at first.

Apparently , Bella was eager for me to ask her. She was also afraid that I never would. Which spurred me to move up my plans. I had enlisted Rose's help in the planning. It was a two person job. Bella hated attention so I needed a unique game plan. Emmett had been assigned to keep Bella occupied until I was ready to pick her up tonight. It would be the perfect night. The night all my dreams came true. We were going out for an elegant dinner and then for a walk on the beach where I would ask the most important woman in my life the most important question in the world. Everything was set and this was to be the best night of my life. _Nothing could ruin it._

Edward's POV

The harder I tried to change myself , the worse I became. I had dropped off the map. Staying holed up in my house. Avoiding any contact. Trying desperately to change the way I feel about Bella. It wasn't working like I planned. The more I thought about giving her up the angrier I became. I was fighting a losing battle. I knew what I was supposed to do , but I couldn't bring myself to do it. _I needed her._ She was the reason I breathed , the reason I lived. There was no way that I could give her to Jasper.

I was tired of hiding. In the morning I was going to begin the process of winning her back. Tonight was about getting my head in the game. I hadn't seen Tanya since I told her that I loved Bella. I was in need of companionship , but Bella was the only one I wanted. I was going to treat myself to dinner and spend the night being relaxed by the ocean. Tomorrow was the beginning.

Unknown POV

I had been watching them. Waiting for my moment. I would have my revenge and no one would stop me. They had left town for a while and I used the time to go through their house to gain anything that would help me. They would pay for what was done to me. _Especially that bitch._ She was the one that had lost me my life. If not for her I would be happy right now.

I followed the man half the day. He was with the blond one. She looked like a model and I wondered what he saw in the brunette. They ran around town and then to the beach. It seemed that he had plans for something there tonight. I would be ready for them. I had already bought the gun that would give me my life back by taking hers. The man was just collateral damage.

I waited at the beach in the trees by the place that he had set up. They arrived and she was stunned at the display. I listened as I waited for the perfect moment. He held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She approached the display to examine it in more detail. She let out a gasp and turned to face him. He was down on one knee. He was purposing. _Damn I hate her! _She jumped into his arms , screaming yes. _This was_ _my moment._ I walked out holding the gun in front of me. They turned towards me and at the sight of the gun he pulled her behind him. It was pitiful that he thought he could save her. _She had this coming._

"Hello , Bella. Are you ready to die?" I asked as I pulled the hammer back on the gun and raised it , ready to pull the trigger.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it. Jasper had asked me to be his wife. I was shocked. I had wanted this since we had returned from Phoenix. The whole thing was perfect. We ate dinner then went for a walk on the beach. There was a secluded cove that he had set up with hundreds of candles and a message in the sand. At first I didn't even notice the message , but as I got closer it grabbed my attention. A beautiful _' Will you marry me? ' _written in the sand , surrounded by a shell heart.

I was sure that I was dreaming. Then I turned and he was down on his knee with the most perfect ring I had ever laid eyes on. He was looking at me , waiting for the answer that would change our lives. I was speechless. I literally could not talk. I did the only thing I could. I ran and jumped into his arms , screaming yes. The tears were flowing down both our cheeks. It was the best night of my life. _Then it all went to hell._

A person walked out of the trees. At first I thought that it was part of Jasper's plan , but his face went white and I looked closer at the person. They had a gun pointed directly at us. My mind went blank. The only thing that my brain registered was that we were going to die. Jasper had made me the happiest I had ever been and now this person was going to take that all away. Jasper pulled me behind him , but that didn't help my fear. The person spoke and the words sent my world crashing down around my feet. _They wanted me dead._

Jasper's POV

She had said yes. I was the happiest man in the world. Finally , I would have the life that I always wanted. Bella would be my wife. I could picture it all now. _My beautiful Bella pregnant with my child , our family together with all our friends. Family holidays. The perfect life._ Laid out before me. Then the dream turned into a nightmare. Someone walked out of the trees. I couldn't focus on anything other than the gun in their hand. The gun that was pointed at me and my future wife. The mother of my children one day. I pulled Bella behind me. I would protect her until my last dying breath. Then the person spoke , sending chills down my spine. They wanted Bella dead. _My beautiful Bella._ **Over my dead body.**

Edward's POV

I was walking down the beach when I heard a voice. Thinking nothing of it I continued to walk. That was when I came upon them. Jasper and Bella. He was down on one knee. He was asking her to marry him. She threw herself at him. The answer was obvious even if she hadn't said anything. _I was to late. She was his. _I fought the urge to run to her and beg her to reconsider. I knew that it was a lost cause now. I turned to leave when I heard someone approach. Curiousity got the better of me. I turned to see what was going on. Jasper pulled Bella behind him. I was confused.

His stance suggested that he was protecting her. _But from what? _They were facing away from me so they didn't know that I was there. I waited , debating if I should walk closer. That was when I heard the voice. The ice cold voice asking Bella if she was ready to die. I may not be able to make her mine , but **no one** was going to kill her. I started toward them , but faltered at the next sound. The sound of the hammer being pulled back on the gun. I made the decision then. I ran forward to protect her. There was a bang and a scream. I saw Bella crouch over me. Jasper was wrestling the gun out of the persons hand.

I looked into Bella's eyes. The tears that flowed from them broke my heart. She was an angel and angels shouldn't cry. I wanted to comfort her , but the pain I felt was unbearable. I heard the gun go off again and turned to look at Jasper. All I could think was that Bella didn't deserve to lose us both. Jasper stood slowly , checking himself. He seemed to be alright. The person who tried to kill them was laying on the sand. My body was getting colder and I knew my time was running out. I had something important to tell Bella. I took the deepest breath I could and told her the most important thing.

_"I'm sorry. I love you , Bella...."_ That was all I could get out , but it was enough. I felt the world slipping away. I had done a good deed and I had paid the ultimate price. That wasn't what mattered though. I had told Bella that I loved her and saved her from this fate. With her swirling in my mind and heart , the world faded into blackness and I was no more.

OHH WHO COULD IT BE....BELLA'S EX???? MAYBE ALICE???? TANYA???? OR SOMEONE UNKNOWN???? I KNOW I'M MEAN TO LEAVE YOU HANGING BUT HONESTLY CLIFFY'S GET MORE REVIEWS AND YOU KNOW IT KEEPS YOU COMING BACK FOR MORE....SO PUSH THE BUTTON....


	12. 10 Years Later

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

10 Years Later

Bella's POV

It had been a whole decade since that horrid day. We put the past behind us as much as we could , but you can't forget everything. Life was good now. The best it's ever been. Jasper and I were married a year after the night he purposed. It wasn't extravagant , but simple , us. Rose and Emmett stood with us. It was the best wedding I could have ever had. Alice finally made up for all those years ago. It only took her two years. _What can I say? I hold a grudge._ Jasper and I live in his house. I sold Charlie's. It was to hard to live there. I couldn't sleep in my room and sex in Charlie's room for the rest of my life didn't appeal to me.

That night had taking something from us. Edward's craziness had forced Tanya to retaliate. She figured that since he had dumped her for me that killing me was the way to win him back. The logics of a desperate women. She tried to kill me. That in it's self was unforgivable to me and Jasper. The cops arrested her. She was executed three years ago. That was a good day. She deserved what she got. I was making breakfast when I heard feet hitting the stairs.

"Hey , Darlin. What's for breakfast?" Jasper asked.

"The same thing we always have today , dear." I told him. It was the truth. We always ate the same thing on the anniversary.

"When is everybody else getting here?" He asked.

"They should be here any minute." I told him and started making plates. Sure enough , they were here before the last one was done. Emmett and Rose took their seats on one side of the table. Emmett never refused food and this was the only day that he would wait before devouring his meal. Alice took her place at one end of the table. Jasper and I filled the seats across from Em and Rose.

"So , how much longer till our last guest arrives? I'm hungry." Emmett asked.

"Give him some time , Em. He needs the sleep. Besides it won't kill you." I told him. As I finished I heard footsteps making their way into the kitchen.

"Finally! Took you forever , Ed." Em said as he took his seat.

"Emmett! Leave the boy alone." Rose said and wacked him upside the head for good measure.

"Mommy , are we going to see uncle Edward after this?" Little Edward asked.

"We sure are." I told him. We all ate and talked. It was tradition since that first year. We all got together and spent the day together. Little Edward joined us two years into the tradition. He was always eager to go see uncle Edward as he called him. An hour later we were in the car and headed to see him. Ed was excited as always. I swear he never runs out of energy. We made it there and he bolted from the car and ran to Edward. We all followed behind. The others walked slowly and I was first to reach Ed.

"Hey buddy." I said as I reached them.

"Mommy , why was I named after uncle Edward?" He asked. This wasn't the first time he had asked.

"Because honey. Uncle Edward gave his life to protect mommy and we thought that he needed to be remembered. That and you are so much like him." I told him. He smiled up at me.

"I wish he was here." He said quietly. I had to agree with him. I thought that I would never want Edward near me , but after he threw himself in front of that bullet. _Well , things changed._ Edward never meant to become the person he was before he died. With his last act we made sure that it erased the bad that had come before that. No one knew of the things that he had done. Only that he died a hero. Some would argue that it is crazy that I forgave him for that. I think that he deserves some peace after what he did. Sure the reasons weren't straight , but the thought was there. He died to protect me. That bullet was meant for me and he changed that.

"Mommy. Why are you crying?" Edward asked.

"Because I'm thinking how lucky I am that uncle Edward saved me." I told him. Everyone took their turn visiting with him. I was always last because I needed to take care of little Edward in the begining. Now I just wanted that spot. I waited my turn. Everyone had as long as they needed. They had all forgiven him a long time ago. Jasper even felt that he was in Edward's debt. He had saved me and given Jasper the life he has now. It was sweet. Finally it was my turn.

The headstone hadn't changed since the day it was put up. Cold gray with the words carved into the smooth surface:

_Here Lies Edward Anthony Masen_

_Born August 13 , 1985--Died October 15 , 2008_

_Son , Friend , Uncle and Hero_

I never spoke to him aloud. I used my heart. He could understand every word. I just sat there until I felt peace surround me and then I left. I liked to think that he was there with me. He was the one that gave me that feeling , telling me it was alright to leave. I think he would be happy for me. He may have had his issues with letting go of me , but I like to think that he has overcome them now. _I'm sure there are plenty of hot_ _babes all over him in heaven. _It's funny though that the person that I had come to hate was the one that saved my life. The person I never really knew has become my best friend and lover. My other friends have become my true friends this time. I have the best family and friends. I have Edward to thank once again for changing my life. Both times lead me to this place and I am grateful.

My past sucks. Everyone's does at some point. If I hadn't returned to confront it , I wouldn't have my present. _Who knows what the future holds?_

I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND ALL BUT I THINK IT FITS PERFECT...PUSH THE BUTTON...


End file.
